Una Segunda Oportunidad II
by CrismaryCastro
Summary: El mundo de nuestros heroes ha cambiado, luego de 3 años las aventuras comienzas y nuevos desafios se presentan en esta segunda temporada. disfrutenla y dejen sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 1

Comienzos con tropiezos

Ya habían transcurrido 2 años desde aquella pelea colosal contra Zaou Gongen, uno de los shikigamis más poderosos de Ozuno, quién llenándose de ira y deseos de gobernar el mundo, fue destruido en manos de Chiaki gracias a la ayuda de sus guerreros. Ahora la vida transcurría tranquilamente sin pesares mayores de que preocuparse, Chiaki y Zenki vivían en el mismo apartamento a diferencia de Sayaka e Inugami quienes se mudaron a una casa para poder estar con Kokutei, en cambio los otros guerreros sufrieron un destino diferente al que estaban acostumbrados, debido a que Chiaki uso todo su poder, incluido el de sus guardianes, sus energías se habían bloqueado, por lo tanto no podía sellarlos.

-¡Zenki es hora del almuerzo!- gritó la sacerdotisa desde la cocina. De una de las habitaciones, salió aquel hombre de cabellera rojiza bostezando y estirándose.

-Ya era hora…- él se acercó hasta sentarse en uno de los puestos de la mesa de comer mientras Chiaki colocaba los platos que rebozaban de comida. -¿No tenias que ir a la universidad?-

-Sí, pero Sayaka llegó primero y me mandó un mensaje de que el profesor llegaría un poco retardado, así que me da oportunidad de comer tranquilamente- Chiaki ya había transcurrido la mayoría del periodo académico y ahora solo iba en ocasiones para ver las clases que le tocaban. -¿Hoy es tu día libre en la cafetería? O ¿Te quedaste dormido de nuevo?-

- En realidad es mi día libre…- expresó sin mayor animo, solo se concentraba en comer sus alimentos.

-Estas muy callado… ¿ocurre algo malo?-

-No…-

-Zenki desde hace un tiempo tienes mal humor por todo…por la comida, por la ciudad, por el trabajo, por-

-Estoy bien Chiaki, come tranquila- Zenki en realidad estaba intentando distraerse y no pensar en su novia, desde hace unos días la manera que tenia de concentrarse en ella cambió rotundamente.

Chiaki en cambio, necesitaba saber el por qué de su comportamiento tan distante, a pesar de que Sayaka se mudó junto con Inugami, dejándoles el apartamento para ellos dos, las cosas no tuvieron muchos cambios, aún seguían durmiendo en cuartos separados y casi ni salían, pero ahora la distancia era mucho más profunda y era algo preocupante. Ella lanzó un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la mesa, las ganas de comer desaparecieron al instante.

-¿No vas a terminar de comer?- preguntó al observarla entrar en la cocina con su plato semi lleno.

-Se me quitó el apetito…nos veremos después- exclamó sin el mayor animo. Luego de dejar su plato en la cocina, tomó su bolso y abrigo alejándose sin decir más, Zenki sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto y necesitaba ayuda para remediar la situación o terminarían separándose. Después de terminar de comer y lavar su plato, se fue a su habitación a vestirse para poder salir, si alguien podría ayudarlo en cosas relacionadas a los sentimientos y las palabras era Goki.

#####################################################.

Chiaki se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad pensativa y con un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba saber si Zenki ya había perdido el interés en ella por que no entendía su conducta inexplicable, quizás ella le exigía demasiado que demostrara sus sentimientos, desde hace prácticamente 3 años el perdió todo lo que era en un principio, su forma original, su estilo de vida, su manera de ser, todo por venir a la capital y formar una nueva vida y totalmente diferente. Quizás se le hacía muy difícil lidiar con eso, a lo mejor le daba pena admitir que la quería y que ahora la mujer que sería su "ama" era su novia y que vivía con ella en forma humana, tal vez llevar una vida tan tranquila e igual que los humanos le costaba.

Sayaka se encontraba sentada en uno de los pupitres cuando Chiaki atravesó la puerta del salón, la observó con el rostro apagado y sin ánimos así que ya sospechaba lo que le ocurría. –Buenos Días Chiaki, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-De todo… ¿El profesor aún no ha llegado?- preguntó a la vez que se sentaba en su puesto al lado de su amiga.

-No, aún no. Cuéntame, ¿Volviste a pelear con Zenki?-

La chica sacerdotisa volvió a recordar el momento de esta mañana. Lanzó un largo suspiro y contestó – esta vez ni siquiera hizo falta una pelear Sayaka. Simplemente estuvo tan distante como todos estos días, quizás se le está haciendo muy difícil llevar este nuevo comienzo-

-si te entiendo, él llevaba 1200 años siendo un guerrero guardián a tu servicio, comiendo semillas del mal, batallando con incontables monstruos, era un demon a pesar de su forma infantil que tenía casi siempre, pero él sabía eso Chiaki. Zenki conocía que todo eso lo perdería si te elegía a ti. No puede arrepentirse ahora-

-No lo sé Sayaka, ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad se arrepiente?- Chiaki tenía la cabeza vuelta un rollo al pensar en todas las cosas que haría si llegara a tomar esa decisión y en todas las cosas que ella tendría que hacer si eso ocurría.

-Habla con él, pregúntale si tú puedes ayudarlo o si-

-Si quiere que todo continúe como esta, por Dios Sayaka es un demon no un humano, ellos tienen una forma diferente de llevar las cosas- aquella chica de cabello corto y vestida con unos sencillos jeans desgastados, una camiseta negra y unos tenis rojos se sentaba delante de ella mientras interrumpía la conversación.

-¿Y según tu Ayame como sería entonces? Es más ¿desde cuándo te hiciste experta en tratar con demons?-

-al parecer tu relación con Sago es mejor que la mía con Zenki- exclamó Chiaki con un suspiro antes de bajar la cabeza y ver el mensaje que llegó hace unos segundos .

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que Sago es más abierto con sus pensamientos que Zenki así que siempre estamos en comunicación, pero sinceramente eso no funciona con ellos, según a lo que he visto, ellos son más visuales, necesitan ver algo que les atraiga y les dé adrenalina. Lo que tú necesitas es encender la llama del amor a través de algo que a tu novio le cautive.-

-¿La comida?- Chiaki levantó la mirada confundida ante la idea de Ayame.

-Nooo. ¿Tú y Zenki ya han tenido…tu sabes…relaciones?-

Su rostro enseguida se coloreó a un rojo intenso mientras pensaba en las veces que estuvo con él, Chiaki volvió a mirar a su teléfono para no seguir pensando en eso. –Sí y ¿Cuál es el punto?-

-¿Estás diciendo que Chiaki debe…atraer a Zenki seduciéndolo?- Sayaka, quién permanecía callada escuchando a sus dos compañeras tuvo que protestar al ver la dirección que tomaba la plática.

-Exacto, al fin y al cabo son hombres y eso mis queridas amigas es una de las primeras cosas que piensan, si tu quieres que él vuelva a caer en tus pies, tienes que hacer una cena romántica y seductora, con un buen vino y comida afrodisiaca, una música relajante y dejarse llevar por sus deseos de estar con el otro- exclamaba señalando con entusiasmo todas las cosas que Chiaki debía hacer.

-Creo que Sago te está volviendo más morbosa de lo que pensaba- Sayaka comenzó a reírse cuando la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver el profesor de la clase.

-Esta conversación continuará en el receso- Ayame término de decir a la vez que se acomodaba en su puesto y sus amigas abrían sus bolsos para sacar sus cuadernos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 2

¿Qué pasa contigo?

Akira caminaba tranquilamente al parque más cercano para encontrase con Zenki, ante la urgencia de hablar en privado y en un sitio que no fuera su casa, el parque era su mejor opción para que su amigo pudiera confesar su problema, conocía al demon rojo y sabia que no sería tan fácil entender que lo atormentaba pero buscaría la manera de ayudarlo. Al llegar no fue tan difícil buscarlo, aquella cabellera rojiza lo delataba entre aquel paisaje natural, caminó hasta sentarse al lado de él en un banco que daba una vista al hermoso lago que tenían justo al frente.

-Tardaste-

-Sí, tuve que inventarme algo para poder salir de mi casa, y ¿Qué te preocupa?- Akira giró para poder verle la cara.

-Es Chiaki…bueno en realidad somos nosotros…es decir, creo que soy yo- Zenki se inclinó para apoyarse en sus rodillas y ver mejor a la pareja que estaba caminando más allá del lago.

-¿es por lo del ciclo, verdad?-

-Sí. Es que no quiero hacerlo. Ella aún no está lista para ese paso pero no sé cómo decírselo-

-Zenki ¿Por qué piensas que ella no esta lista? Chiaki es una mujer maravillosa y comprensible, entenderá lo que te está ocurriendo y quizás te ayude.-

-No es eso Goki, Chiaki en estos momentos lleva una vida muy agitada para poder tener lo que desea, está estudiando, trabajando, buscando un sitio para hacer unas tales pasantías y trabajar lo que quiere…y creo que no es el momento para que ella y yo…tu sabes-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Ignorarla y ser distante con ella no van a solucionar nada Zenki. Debes decirle lo que está ocurriendo porque puedes destruir tu noviazgo con ella y eso sería peor, piénsalo, habla con ella pacíficamente-

-Jum, eso es difícil- Zenki se levantó de la banca y antes de irse volteó a verlo. –Gracias por el consejo pero lo pensaré… ¿Sabes cuando todo esto acabará?-

-acabará cuando tu decidas que acabe, recapacítalo- dijo también incorporándose para irse por el camino opuesto a su amigo rojo.

#####################################################.

-Vamos Chiaki no seas aburrida- Ayame jalaba por el bolso a su amiga que se resistía en ir con ellas al centro comercial. Ya habían salido de clases y todas planearon una visita a las tiendas para poder distraer a Chiaki de sus problemas.

-Ya te dije que no Ayame, tengo cosas que hacer en la casa-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Prepararle la comida a Zenki y quedarte ahí sin hacer nada? Al menos con nosotras te vas a distraer- Sayaka la empujaba por la espalda mientras Ako sostenía su bolso. Ella se apresuró en intentar convérsela.

-Chiaki tienes que salir de esa rutina aunque sea por hoy. Zenki no se va a molestar-

-Pero no quiero ir…-

-Pues te llevaremos cargada- Ayame la tomó de las piernas e hizo el intento de cargarla, pero tras el forcejeo las tres se cayeron a la suelo a la vez que Ako no paraba de reírse.

-Ako no te rías, no es gracioso- exclamaba Sayaka intentando quitarse a sus amigas de encima.

-Está bien iré con ustedes pero por favor no vuelvan hacer esto de nuevo- la joven miko acepto a regañadientes, aunque en realidad necesitaba distraerse un poco y pensar en nuevas cosas, sentía la necesitad de volver a casa junto a su querido pero distante compañero.

Las tres iban caminando por las calles que llevarían a un pequeño centro comercial de la zona mientras iban hablando de lo que planeaban hacer cuando llegara el verano. -Yo quizás me vaya a Estados Unidos, mi papá me pidió que lo acompañara a una sesión de fotos que le pidieron hacer y me pareció bien en conocer ese mundo occidental- Ayame caminaba al lado de sus amigas mientras les relataba el viaje familiar que haría.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Sago? No creo que le entusiasme quedarse solo-

-No se Ako quizás le pida que vaya conmigo, total a mi padre le cae bien- todas se sorprendieron ante la propuesta pero fue Chiaki la que protestó.

-¿Te piensas llevar a mi guardián sin mi consentimiento querida amiga? Si sigues así dentro de poco tendré que darle la bendición para que se casen.- la chica sacerdotisa no paraba de reír al igual que sus amigas. Ya cuando estaban llegando a la entrada principal, Chiaki vio entre la multitud un destello rojo que se le hizo muy familiar pero decidió no prestarle atención, ya era tanta la preocupación que tenía que ahora veía visiones.

Zenki en cambio si la había notado llegar, a pesar de ser humano, sus sentidos aún seguían siendo los mismos y aquel olor que lo enloquecía lo captó rápidamente entre la muchedumbre, pudo verla con sus amigas dirigirse a una de las tiendas cercanas y pensó en seguirla pero se detuvo al captar otro olor que lo atraía. Él corrió afuera de la entrada guiándose por su olfato, era imposible que esa persona estuviera aquí. No, no era imposible ya que su aroma estaba presente, solo rogaba que no se acercara a Chiaki o se las vería con él. Al recordar que su amada estaba adentro, corrió de nuevo al centro comercial a buscarla para poder llevársela de ahí. Desde lejos una sombra se vislumbraba por encima de un edificio, fijando su mirada en aquel hombre de cabello rojo.

-Este vestido te queda bien Sayaka- Chiaki estaba parada frente a sus amigas que no paraban de salir de los probadores con sin fines de ropa, ella no quiso comprar en esa tienda por que nada le atraía y si quería seguir con el plan de Ayame, tendría que visitar otra tienda. Mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos y en los desfiles que hacían las chicas, sintió como una mano la jalaba por el brazo, al girarse, pudo ver a su querido novio con cara de poco amigos.

-Salgamos de aquí- Zenki estaba preocupado de que algo le hubiera sucedido, pero al encontrarla sintió un alivio en verla en una sola pieza.

Chiaki no entendía su actitud, primero era distante y ahora lo veía preocupado- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿A ocurrido algo malo?-

-Te lo diré después ahora vayamos- él comenzó a jalarla pero ella ponía resistencia y en una de esas logró zafarse de su opresión. -¿Qué pasa contigo? Te dije que nos marcháramos-

-No hasta que me digas que te sucede - ahora si estaba furiosa.

-Chiaki deja de ser tan testaruda y sígueme. Aquí no es seguro. Confía en mi quieres- su mirada suplicante y preocupada intentaba convencerla de lo que sus instintos le predijeron pero no, era Chiaki y si no tenía una buena explicación no se movería ni un centímetro. La miko lo observó indecisa si de irse con él o no, volteó a mirar a sus compañeras quienes estaban en silencio observando la escena, y al ellas hacerles un gesto de que se fuera con él, no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí. Afuera ella intentó tomarle de la mano pero extrañamente él la apartó y comenzó a caminar más rápido, Chiaki se quedó sorprendida ante aquel gesto de desprecio. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón y tuvo las ganas de llorar pero no le daría el gusto de verla humillada y herida, si él quería guerra, guerra tendría.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 3

Un pasado que atormenta el presente

Al llegar al departamento, Zenki corrió a vigilar por las ventanas a ver si su depredador los seguía, al percatarse de que no era así logró percibir como Chiaki entraba lanzando la puerta fuertemente.

-¡¿Me puedes decir que arranque de locura te dio ahora?! Y quiero que me expliques con el más mínimo detalle, porque no pienso tolerar esto- se colocó las manos en la cintura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estaba furiosa pero a la vez lastimada por el gesto de hace una hora.

-Creo que alguien nos persigue. Noté un olor extraño en el centro comercial y antes de que nos atacara preferí sacarte de ahí- Zenki se apoyó de la pared cómodamente. Sabía que ella estaba enojada, lo podía ver en su mirada y sentirlo hasta en el último rincón de sus huesos. Le daba algo de temor que ella pudiera agarrar cualquier cosa y lanzársela en cualquier momento.

-¿Un olor extraño? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Chiaki bajó la guardia un poco.

-Quizás son ideas mías pero será mejor estar alerta- Zenki se acomodó mejor y fue a su habitación pasando a un lado de la miko, pero sintió un jalón de su camisa que lo obligó a detenerse y a girar para verla.

-¿Es un enemigo o uno más de tus celos absurdos?-

-Si fuera unos de mis "celos absurdos" créeme que le hubiera dado su merecido al culpable-

Chiaki suspiró y lo dejó irse a su cuarto, aún no se le quitaba la sensación de dolor pero quizás él no hubiera notado que ella necesitaba sentir su calor, ¿o sí?

#####################################################.

La noche había caído como un manto oscuro que bañado de estrellas, he iluminado por una luna llena, llenaba el ambiente de una serenidad y paz por todos los rincones de la ciudad. Chiaki estaba sentada en el sofá contemplando el cielo a través de la ventana sumergiendo sus pensamientos en el flujo astral que pintaba la bóveda celeste, una vez su abuela le dijo que aquel río de estrellas representaban las almas de las personas que ya habían muerto. Bebió de su taza de té para poder calmar el dolor de cabeza que tenia, la preocupación de ahora un posible enemigo, la abertura que se estaba formando en su relación con Zenki que podría rivalizar con aquel torrente celestial, los exámenes finales de la universidad, todo la estaba estresando.

-Como desearía solo ser una estrella…jum no tienen una vida complicada como la mía- después de lanzar un suspiro hondo y beber lo que quedaba de su taza de té, se levantó para ir a su habitación cuando de pronto una silueta oscura apoyada en la pared la asustó.

-jum ¿Te asusté?- aquella sombra salía de su escondite para posicionarse frente de ella, se podía ver que aún conservaba la ropa de esta tarde así que no había dormido nada. Ella en cambio llevaba una diminuta piyama que dejaba notar sutilmente su figura esbelta, tampoco podía dormir con las preocupaciones que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

-No, solo me impresiona que no estés durmiendo- Chiaki salió de su vista alejándose de él. No quería verlo y mucho menos hablarle, a pesar de que el dolor de aquel acto despectivo ya había pasado, en su corazón aún la herida estaba abierta. Zenki la siguió hasta su cuarto, drogándose con aquel aroma tan exquisito. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces y la vio como intentaba acomodarse en su cama.

-Chiaki tenemos que hablar- la miko se detuvo en el acto dándole una vista muy espectacular a su novio.

-¿Ahora? ¿No ves que es un poco más de la 1 de la madrugada?-

-Lo sé pero es algo urgente…es sobre nosotros- Zenki se acercó mientras se colocaba la mano en la cabeza y observaba otro lado.

-Vaya, ¿Y eso que ahora quieres hablar de nosotros?- ella se sentó en la cama sin quitarle la mirada. Quizás esta noche podría solucionar uno de sus tantos problemas.

-Es algo delicado y bueno…es algo que nos afecta a los dos pero más a mi…-

-No te entiendo-

Las palabras se adherían a su garganta y algunas tropezaban con sus dientes. Dios ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle lo que le pasaba? -Es…es…- respiró con dificultad varias veces y miraba a los lados buscando como decírselo.

La miko notó el nerviosismo que lo envolvía, no podía hablar bien y se frotaba las manos varias veces, sin decir que miraba a todos lados menos a ella. Suspiró, luego se dirigió a él hasta tomarle las manos y apoyar su frente con la suya. –Tranquilo, solo quiero que seas más abierto conmigo cariño, que al menos seas como antes. No quiero separarme de ti- se puso de puntillas hasta darle un beso tierno y luego lo abrazó.

Aquello era lo que precisamente quería evitar, tener algún contacto con su novia era como agregarle más leña al fuego que lo estaba quemando por dentro, tenía que controlarse para poder hablar con ella y decirle lo que provocaba su total rechazo durante estas semanas. –Chiaki…esto es serio, necesito que me escuches y por lo que más quieras no vuelvas a besarme o tocarme- esas palabras fueron lo más doloroso que el corazón de la miko recibió ese día.

Ella se alejó de él para girarse y que no viera sus lágrimas. Si en algo Zenki era un experto era en saber lastimar a las personas con sus duras palabras. Chiaki respiró profundo y exclamó con todo el autocontrol que poseía en ese momento. -¿Y qué quieres hablar?-

-Lamento si fui muy duro contigo, pero lo que me pasa me altera completamente y hasta me pone huraño. Chiaki no soy un humano sino un demon y en mi raza existen sucesos específicos que nos hace hacer cosas…- era confuso decirle la verdad.

-No comprendo nada de lo que intentas decirme- su voz sonaba fría y su cuerpo estaba tenso, incapaz de voltear y mirarle la cara.

-maldición no sé cómo decírtelo para que lo comprendas-

-Pues ¿porque no lo dices de una sola vez? Eres experto expresándote sin pensar en que puedes lastimar a los demás-

-Chiaki mírame- Zenki caminó hacia ella y la tomó del hombro para obligarla a verle. Ella no puso mayor resistencia y poco a poco volteó hasta que él pudo ver las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. –Lo siento. No fue mi intención lastimarte-

-Pero lo hiciste…y no sé por qué… siento que no quieres estar conmigo.-

-Si quiero estar contigo pero…- liberó un largo suspiro y luego apoyo su frente con la de ella- Estoy en época de celo-

-¿Y eso te afecta mucho?-

-antes no era así, pero ahora que estoy contigo se me hace más difícil de controlar porque quiero estar contigo…pero no deseo lastimarte- él la besó con un poco más de intensidad- será mejor que vayas a dormir. Ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la universidad. Que descanses- con un último beso, esta vez en la frente, Zenki se alejó de ella para irse a su habitación.

-¿No quieres lastimarme?- Chiaki tocó sus labios saboreando el beso que él le dio; ahora sí que estaba confundida.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 5

Preguntas, Dudas y Respuestas

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador del teléfono hacía estragos en los oídos de la chica que dormía plácidamente en su cama, después de tantear en la mesita de noche buscando el culpable de despertarla, logró tomarlo y desconectarlo para luego estirarse y lograr espantar el poco sueño que le envolvía. Recordaba que había pasado la noche con su pareja y eso la ponía más feliz que de costumbre. Con desgano se levantó y arregló su cama, fue al baño para bañarse y acicalarse. Logró vestirse rápidamente con unos jeans negros, una polera blanca y unas zapatillas rojas, su cabello lo recogió con dos ganchitos a los lados permitiendo que varios mechones cayeran a los lados, su maquillaje fue sencillo igual que sus accesorios.

Al salir de su cuarto, notó que se encontraba sola en el departamento, la puerta de la habitación de Zenki estaba abierta así que pudo ver su ropa tirada en el piso como siempre, además cuando fue a la cocina el plato seguía en el fregadero. –Dios porque es tan desordenado- a pesar de lo lindo que fue esa noche, seguía siendo el mismo hombre desarreglado y caótico de siempre. Luego de comer, tomó su bolso y se fue a la universidad.

Al llegar a su salón, notó que sus amigas estaban reunidas como siempre hablando así que se acercó a ellas para unírseles a la conversación. Toda la rutina monótona se estaba repitiendo de nuevo.

#####################################################.

La abuela Nagi estaba acomodando la caja antes de abrir el negocio, la mayoría de sus trabajadores ya estaban haciendo sus deberes así que le pidió a Zenki que abriera, este sin decir nada (cosa que era muy extraño porque siempre lanzaba un "Bah, Feh o Jum" con desgano cuando le pedían eso), la anciana sabia que algo le pasaba y ese algo empezaba con Chiaki.

-Zenki-san, cariño ¿Puedes venir?- él se acercó hasta estar frente a ella.

-¿Hijo que tienes? ¿Volviste a pelear con tu novia?- le dijo con una ternura que solo caracterizaba a las abuelas cuando se preocupaban por los demás.

-No exactamente- la mirada pesada se concentró en un punto distante del negocio mientras su mente se enfocaba de nuevo en la miko.

-¿Entonces qué ocurre?- antes de que él pudiera contestarle, un joven de cabello negro en puntas salía de la cocina corriendo mientras era perseguido por una hermosa joven de cabello igual de negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. –Saeki y Sago ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?-

Ambos se detuvieron de inmediato cuando escucharon la voz fuerte de la anciana. Desde que se hicieron los guardianes de Chiaki, ella les brindó la oportunidad de vivir una vida "normal" sellándolos como humanos de igual forma como lo hizo con Zenki, la diferencia física no era mucha, solo desaparecieron los colmillos, las garras y la corona que adornaba sus frentes, de resto el cambio no se notaba mucho. Saeki fue la primera en hablar. -discúlpeme Nagi-sama pero mi hermano volvió a tomar los panecillos que estaban recién salidos del horno como lo hace siempre, así que decidí reprenderlo por su conducta, discúlpelo por su falta- la chica educadamente hizo una reverencia.

-Jajajaja tranquila mi niña, no hay problema. Tú y tu hermano son como el yin y el yan, polos opuestos pero que necesitan estar juntos para controlarse entre sí-

-Bah, yo no la necesito a ella- Sago cruzó sus brazos arrogantemente mientras su hermana le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora. Zenki en cambio ya estaba acostumbrado de los constantes líos que sus compañeros hacían todas las mañanas en la tienda, pero un olor peculiar atrajo su atención así que salió de la tienda para ver de dónde provenía.

Se dejó guiar por su olfato de nuevo y llegó hasta el techo del edificio del frente, con la guardia en alto, buscó de donde provenía aquel aroma. –Es impresionante que te vea así después de tanto tiempo. Querido-

Zenki pudo ver lo que jamás pensó que volviese del pasado, un pasado más allá de Chiaki, Ozuno, hasta el mismo Goki. -¿Chidouki?-

#####################################################.

Chiaki salía de clases junto con sus amigas hablando y chismoseando una revista que la misma Ayame había comprado, era asidua a esas publicaciones solo para burlarse de las personas famosas, ver que era de moda en otros países, y jugar con los test de preguntas que ella catalogaba como "Solo para niñas de poca confianza"

-Chicas escuchen esto, este test se llama "¿Qué pasaría si tu novio se encuentra con su ex?"…bla, bla, bla esto y aquello…aja, dice "Muchas veces el amor que murió de una relación anterior puede perseguir a tu enamorado, y hasta puede renacer si él o ella llegasen a reencontrarse con su antigua pareja y entablar una amistad"-

-Yo sencillamente hablaría con mi pareja para saber que realmente siente por ella y por mí, y que se decidiera por una de las dos-

-Por Dios Ako, se nota que eres la más ingenua de todas. Ningún hombre desearía perder a dos mujeres cuando tienen esa oportunidad, y más cuando sienten algo por las dos-

Las chicas caminaban lentamente hacia el cafetín, luego de entrar y sentarse en su asiento de costumbre y pedir cada una su bebida cotidiana, siguieron hablando del tema peculiar. Sayaka le quitó la revista a su amiga y siguió leyendo -Pregunta 1. ¿Tu novio se encuentra con su ex novia y ambos comienzan hablar de lo que les ha pasado, como crees que él reaccionará? A) No le presta mucha atención. B) le relata con lujo de detalles todo lo que ha pasado en su vida. C) habla con ella pero mantiene distancia. D) Hablan como si nunca hubiesen roto su relación.-

-Jajaja, Inugami no ha tenido novias que yo sepa, Ako no tiene pareja así que solo nos queda Chiaki y yo. Creo que la opción B. ¿tu Chiaki?- la miko estaba bebiendo su merengada de chocolate pensando en la respuesta que daría.

-Creo que la A. Zenki solo presta atención cuando algo le interesa o le concierne, de resto no creo que, si tuviera una ex, le daría la mayor importancia.-


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 7

Lagrimas hechas lluvia

-No sé cómo pero está aquí Goki…ella volvió- Zenki se apoyó en la pared que tenia a un lado mientras observaba su mano.

-Zenki antes que nada es mejor que aclares tu mente, ella ya no es la misma mujer de hace 1300 años atrás, volvió por venganza y va a por Chiaki, tu novia- Akira sabia el lio emocional que su compañero de toda la vida estaba experimentando, un viejo amor volvió de las cenizas de la muerte y ahora estaba aquí en el presente donde está la nueva dueña de su corazón, y para complicar las cosas, era la descendiente de Ozuno.

-Lo sé pero no le hará daño a Chiaki…no hasta que esté presente- él despejó la mirada de su mano y miró al cielo- Chidouki no haría nada sin mí a su lado-

-¿Zenki qué rayos hablas? ¿No te importa Chiaki?- estaba dudoso, quizás el resurgir de la chica demon lo descontroló por completo.

-Claro que me importa, pero sé cómo actúa Chidouki y…lo que me importa ahora es que tengo que buscarlos-

-¿Buscarlos? Eso quiere decir…es imposible yo estaba ahí contigo, ellos fueron…- Akira calló al ver la mirada de dolor que aparecía en la mirada de Zenki, ahora que era humano, ya no podía disfrazar sus sentimientos como antes y tampoco les era indiferentes ahora.

-Zenki escúchame, habla primero con Chiaki. Si lo que dices es verdad, tendrá muchas preguntas que hacerte y tienes que decirle lo que pasó hace tiempo con Chidouki…hazlo por el bien de los dos- Akira colocó su mano en el hombro de él que aún observaba el azulado cielo, pensando, quizás en el pasado.

#####################################################.

Chiaki corría hacia la estación de trenes de Nakano eki para poder ir a su departamento en Shinjuku, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saberlo todo. Al llegar, vio en la entrada una persona que inmediatamente reconoció por su característico cabello azulado. -¿Akira?-

Él al observarla venir hacia la estación, caminó rápidamente observando a los lados por si un ataque podría aparecer, la tomó del brazo mientras la saludaba y luego la llevó lejos de las personas hasta un callejón solitario.

-¿Akira qué ocurre?- la veía preocupada y notaba que seguramente Chidouki se encontró con ella. Si era cuidadoso con lo que decía, podría ayudar un poco a Zenki con el interrogatorio que le venía encima.

-Chiaki necesito que me digas si te encontraste con Chidouki- estaba sorprendida, ¡Ya Akira lo sabía! Pero si era así quizás podría contestarle sus preguntas.

-Sí, ella me buscó en la universidad y me dijo que le preguntara a Zenki quién era ella. ¿Akira, sabes quién es? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Zenki?-

-Chiaki escúchame, Chidouki es una demon del pasado de Zenki, no puedo decirte muchos detalles de ella, pero lo que si tienes que saber es que regresó en búsqueda de venganza, ella cree que Ozuno tuvo que ver con algo que pasó y ella piensa que él es culpable, así que seguramente te hará daño. Por favor no te quites esto.- Akira sacó de su bolsillo un collar con una hermosa pieza de jade tallada en forma de lagrima, se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y sosteniendo la gema le dijo. –Esta joya es una lágrima de dragón. Te protegerá de los poderes de Chidouki, jamás te la quites o permitas que alguien te la toque. (Suspiro) se que tienes la cabeza hecha un lio pero créeme que Zenki te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber, pero si llegara el caso de que no te diga nada ven a mí y te lo contaré todo ¿Si?-

Akira le sonrió a Chiaki y luego de que ella asintiera la abrazó fuertemente. –Ahora ve a tu apartamento, Zenki te está esperando-

-Akira gracias- le dijo mientras ella se alejaba hacia la estación de nuevo, en cambio el chico demon se quedó observándola irse, rezando de que todo saliera bien entre ellos y de que aquella mujer aún no la atacara.

#####################################################.

Ya caía el atardecer en el horizonte de la ciudad de Shinjuku cuando la miko llegó a su departamento, estaba oscuro y al encender las luces notó a Zenki sentado en el sofá tomando una cerveza mientras observaba la ventana. –Por fin llegas-

Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la vio de reojo entrar a su casa, sentía aquella aura de preocupación a su alrededor y se hizo más presente cuando ella se sentó a su lado cerca de él. –Zenki necesito hablarte de algo que me pasó al mediodía en la uni-

-Chidouki te visitó, lo sé.- ella se impresionó por el tono cortante y se preocupó de que algo le hubiera pasado con esa demon.

-¿Quién es ella?- Chiaki tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la sintió fría, con desgano. Él inmediatamente se levantó desprendiéndose del agarre que ella le hizo, sabía que eso estaba mal pero no quería sentir ningún contacto que proviniera de la sacerdotisa. Se acercó hasta la ventana y suspiró al pensar en aquella demon.

-Hace tiempo, mucho antes de que Ozuno me atrapara, yo vivía en una cueva en las montañas lejos de los humanos, era libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera, comer, dormir, atormentar a los humanos y yokais que entraran en mis territorios, en fin vivía mi vida como me daba la gana…hasta que la conocí. Ella era una demon que llegó a mis tierras persiguiendo un cerdo salvaje un día lluvioso, entre los dos cazamos el animal y repartimos la presa. Me sentía atraído por ella, físicamente era hermosa y más cuando comencé a verla más seguido.- Chiaki escuchaba aquello imaginándose cada una de las escenas hasta que la recordó, ¿Era ella una persona especial para él?

-a los meses se quedó a vivir conmigo, hacíamos todas las cosas que pudieras imaginar, cazábamos, peleábamos, compartíamos, destruíamos las villas que se cruzaran en nuestro paso. Nos entregamos el uno con el otro y…ella se hizo mi pareja, mi compañera, mi esposa.- el tiempo comenzó a oscurecerse con las nubes de tormenta que llegaban tapando el firmamento. De esa forma, el corazón de Chiaki sintió que aquellas sombras de dolor y tristeza comenzaban a cubrirlo con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-con el tiempo, nos acostumbramos mutuamente hasta que aquella fecha llegó, era primavera y…era la época de celo de muchas especies, tanto de animales como de yokais, onis, demons…- ella levantó la mirada mientras observaba caer las primeras gotas que quedaban adheridas en el vidrio de su ventana. Él seguía observando la vidriera con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de hablar. Sus lágrimas también empezaron a caer.

- a los 6 meses…- Zenki paró al oler las lagrimas de Chiaki, volteó a verla y ella estaba sentada aún en el sillón mirándolo con tristeza y dolor en sus hermosos ojos violeta-grisáceos, entendió que le estaba haciendo daño con lo que decía así que se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado, tomó la mano que hace unos segundos rechazó y la besó delicadamente.

-¿…Aún la quieres?- Chiaki desvió la vista hacia el suelo para no observar la inminente realidad que aparecía frente a ella. Lo había escuchado hablar con tanta ilusión, con tanto amor, que sin dudarlo hubiera visto sus ojos brillar de esperanza y delirio al recordar los momentos felices que experimentó con Chidouki.

-…no...No lo sé. Volver a verla me impresionó después de que ella-

-¿Entonces qué va a pasar con nosotros?- expresó cortante si permitirle terminar.

-Chiaki…no lo sé ella es importante para mí igual que tú pero (suspiro) sé que ella no volvió por mí o por nuestra familia. Ella regresó por venganza hacia ti y-

-¿Dijiste familia?- Chiaki se paró y volteó a verlo rápidamente. Eso si no podría soportarlo.

-Sí, ella y yo…tuvimos hijos- sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo, su corazón dejo de palpitar por unos segundos, una oleada de dolor se abrió paso dentro de ella, su cabeza iba a explotar por la presión. Chiaki se dejó caer en el sillón tapándose la boca con la mano mientras permitía que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Como la lluvia que arremetía afuera en la ciudad.


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 6

Dos destinos enfrentados por amor

Era increíble, ella estaba ahí, frente a él, con la misma belleza que la caracterizaba siempre a pesar de los años, su esbelta figura que compaginaba con su cabello semi-ondulado blanco que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, su piel blanca cubierta por una armadura simple en su pecho que se unía a una falda negra abierta a los lados adornada con varias cintas en su cintura, permitiendo ver por completo sus piernas y brazos contorneados, llevaba unas medias de igual color que dejaban al descubierto los dedos de sus pies y sus talones, su rostro contenía una boca carnosa adornada por un colmillo que sobresalía por una de las comisuras, ojos azules que llamaban la atención por sus largas pestañas, y una bandana roja que se apoderaba de su frente.

-¿Estás viva?- Zenki salió de su letargo después de detallarla por completo, era imposible que estuviera frente a él.

-Así es querido, viva y a la vez consternada al verte así ¿Cómo pudiste rebajarte ante tal humillación que mezclándote con los humanos? ¿Acaso se te olvidó por completo lo que ellos nos hicieron sufrir?-

-Es muy diferente ahora Chidouki, esta época no es igual a hace más de 1300 años…la pregunta es ¿Cómo es que tú…-

-¿Cómo sigo viva después de que me abandonaras? Si, estaba muerta y pude ver cómo te rendías para unirte a ese despreciable humano con Goki, vi todo lo que pasó en tu vida incluso de aquella aventura que tuviste con esa humana en la cascada. Viví en el limbo hasta que alguien me ofreció la oportunidad de vengarme, así que vine a buscarte. Jamás te olvide Zenki pero tú a mi si y también a ellos-

-¡Jamás!-él se acercó hasta estar más cerca de ella. –Nunca te olvide, pero no podía pasarme la vida lamentando tu muerte y la de ellos…- su voz se apagó en ese momento al recordar aquel duró suceso que lo marcó de por vida.

-Ja, eso es mentira, de lo contrario ellos estuvieran aquí…- la chica demon le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del edificio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ellos… ¿Viven?- él estaba sorprendido y una luz de esperanza nació en sus ojos vinotinto.

-Eso ya no te incumbe, cariño. Ahora eres un humano…y te voy a pedir que no interfieras en mi venganza en contra de los que nos separaron…voy a eliminar a los que destrozaron a nuestra familia- al terminar la frase, se lanzó hacia el vacio desapareciendo, Zenki estaba aturdido ante lo que acababa de presenciar _"…voy a eliminar a los que destrozaron a nuestra familia"_ aquellas palabras lo hicieron volver en sí y recordó a quienes ella buscaría.

-Chiaki…-

#####################################################.

La miko estaba sentada en el patio de la universidad leyendo un libro sobre la historia y leyendas del Japón feudal, su mente viajaba por aquellos párrafos que la llevaban a aquellos parajes históricos y vivir las aventuras de los mitos, se imaginó a Zenki volar entre las nubes con su ancestro Ozuno en compañía de Goki, batallando con infinidades de monstruos y rescatando a muchas aldeas, pero su curiosidad fue más allá de eso.

¿Cómo era Zenki antes de Ozuno? ¿Ya conocía a Goki en aquel momento? ¿Dónde nació?, aquellas preguntas la sacaron del contexto textual del libro, miró al cielo tratando de imaginarse respuestas a esas incógnitas, sabía que él era un demon y, por sus conocimientos aprendidos por la abuela Saki, los demons eran unos monstruos que devoraban aldeas enteras y vivían en las montañas. Su carácter era en su mayoría volátil, agresivo, orgulloso y explosivo, aunque cabían excepciones. Las figuras de Goki y Saeki eran la representación de lo contrario de su especie, amables, bondadosos, educados, inteligentes. -¿ellos como nacían?- se preguntó así misma.

-Como todos los seres vivos de este mundo, niña- Chiaki se levantó enseguida al ver una figura oscura recostada en un árbol lejano, un aura oscura envolvía aquella imagen que se negaba a dar la cara.

-¿Quién eres?- la miko se colocó en alerta para estar prevenida a cualquier ataque. La figura salió de las sombras que la envolvían y para sorpresa de la chica, observó a una hermosa demon de cabellera blanca acercarse a ella.

-Creo que si buscaras más a fondo en las leyendas de Japón sabrías perfectamente quien soy, aún más si estas relacionada con Zenki-

-¿Conoces a Zenki?- Chiaki se sorprendió de la fluidez de sus palabras, hablaba como Goki o Saeki, quizás ella podría ser del bando "amable" de su raza.

-Claro que lo conozco, pero permitiré que sea él quien te diga quién soy, pero si no lo hace, cosa que es muy probable en él, te recomiendo que busques por ti misma…me llamo Chidouki, y tú eres la descendiente de Enno Ozuno, mi mayor enemigo-

-No entiendo que te habrá hecho mi ancestro en el pasado, pero seguro que fue porque tú te lo buscaste- Chiaki sacó el brazalete que la acompañaba siempre donde fuera, lo usaba más que por costumbre que por protección pero en ese caso su función sería la segunda alternativa.

Aquella demon al ver el brazalete, hizo que sus recuerdos volvieran a su mente fugazmente, el causante de su dolor lo usaba también como aquella niña. –No te atrevas a desafiarme niña, solo vine a presentarme como es debido pero si quieres pelea por mí no existe problema-

Chiaki observó como su aura se acrecentaba y la envolvía creando sombras a su alrededor, ella enseguida sintió un frío que le recorrió los huesos y la lleno de dolor y temor, al ver los ojos azules de la demon, pudo notar esos sentimientos que la cubrían. -¿Por qué sufres?- de repente, aquella marea de sombras se disolvió al instante, la demon retrocedió algunos pasos y tras un largo suspiro, volvió a mirar a su contrincante. –Pregúntaselo a Zenki, él te dará la respuesta- y con esto se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aturdida, ella se dejó caer en el suelo mientras aún sentía la efectos de las sombras que envolvían aquella mujer, sufría y mucho, pero ¿Cuál sería aquel martirio que la atormentaba? No lo sabía pero al parecer Zenki era el que conocía todas las respuestas.

#####################################################.

Akira corrió de inmediato a la cafetería después de recibir la llamada urgente de Zenki, no podía creer que aquella mujer estuviera viva y lo más sorprendente de todo es que apareciera en ese justo momento, sabía que buscaría a su querida amiga Chiaki por venganza hacia Ozuno, pero si se enteraba de que la miko era la novia del guerrero guardián rojo, su vida estaría en grave peligro.

Al llegar, vio a Zenki afuera del local mirando hacia los lados, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento que surgiera a su alrededor. –Maldición por fin llegas-

-Lo lamento pero me llamaste en un momento difícil- protestó su amigo azulado sin mayores explicaciones –Ahora ¿Me puede decir que significa eso de que Chidouki está viva?-


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaratoria: En la presente novela se presentará algunos de los personajes de la serie animada Zenki además de varios de los personajes del manga, esta historia no sigue una línea literal de alguna de las dos versiones (Anime y Manga), solo se continua lo que paso años después en líneas generales, es por ello que se nombrará tanto aliados como villanos en el contexto como se explicó anteriormente, si desean pensar que esta historia sigue alguna de las dos versiones, están en su libre albedrio. Con esto no se pretende obtener algún beneficio monetario ni violar las leyes de legalidad y autoría del creador original de la serie. Solo se pretende otorgar un entretenimiento al público lector.

Solo es de mi autoría las narraciones imaginarias que conforman dicho relato y algunos de los personas ficticios que aparecen aquí y que fueron inventados por mí, pero de resto como se especificó en letras superiores solo se pretender brindar un entretenimiento al público en general-

¡De resto que disfruten del fanfic!

Capitulo 6

Dos destinos enfrentados por amor

Era increíble, ella estaba ahí, frente a él, con la misma belleza que la caracterizaba siempre a pesar de los años, su esbelta figura que compaginaba con su cabello semi-ondulado blanco que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, su piel blanca cubierta por una armadura simple en su pecho que se unía a una falda negra abierta a los lados adornada con varias cintas en su cintura, permitiendo ver por completo sus piernas y brazos contorneados, llevaba unas medias de igual color que dejaban al descubierto los dedos de sus pies y sus talones, su rostro contenía una boca carnosa adornada por un colmillo que sobresalía por una de las comisuras, ojos azules que llamaban la atención por sus largas pestañas, y una bandana roja que se apoderaba de su frente.

-¿Estás viva?- Zenki salió de su letargo después de detallarla por completo, era imposible que estuviera frente a él.

-Así es querido, viva y a la vez consternada al verte así ¿Cómo pudiste rebajarte ante tal humillación que mezclándote con los humanos? ¿Acaso se te olvidó por completo lo que ellos nos hicieron sufrir?-

-Es muy diferente ahora Chidouki, esta época no es igual a hace más de 1300 años…la pregunta es ¿Cómo es que tú…-

-¿Cómo sigo viva después de que me abandonaras? Si, estaba muerta y pude ver cómo te rendías para unirte a ese despreciable humano con Goki, vi todo lo que pasó en tu vida incluso de aquella aventura que tuviste con esa humana en la cascada. Viví en el limbo hasta que alguien me ofreció la oportunidad de vengarme, así que vine a buscarte. Jamás te olvide Zenki pero tú a mi si y también a ellos-

-¡Jamás!-él se acercó hasta estar más cerca de ella. –Nunca te olvide, pero no podía pasarme la vida lamentando tu muerte y la de ellos…- su voz se apagó en ese momento al recordar aquel duró suceso que lo marcó de por vida.

-Ja, eso es mentira, de lo contrario ellos estuvieran aquí…- la chica demon le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del edificio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ellos… ¿Viven?- él estaba sorprendido y una luz de esperanza nació en sus ojos vinotinto.

-Eso ya no te incumbe, cariño. Ahora eres un humano…y te voy a pedir que no interfieras en mi venganza en contra de los que nos separaron…voy a eliminar a los que destrozaron a nuestra familia- al terminar la frase, se lanzó hacia el vacio desapareciendo, Zenki estaba aturdido ante lo que acababa de presenciar _"…voy a eliminar a los que destrozaron a nuestra familia"_ aquellas palabras lo hicieron volver en sí y recordó a quienes ella buscaría.

-Chiaki…-

#####################################################.

La miko estaba sentada en el patio de la universidad leyendo un libro sobre la historia y leyendas del Japón feudal, su mente viajaba por aquellos párrafos que la llevaban a aquellos parajes históricos y vivir las aventuras de los mitos, se imaginó a Zenki volar entre las nubes con su ancestro Ozuno en compañía de Goki, batallando con infinidades de monstruos y rescatando a muchas aldeas, pero su curiosidad fue más allá de eso.

¿Cómo era Zenki antes de Ozuno? ¿Ya conocía a Goki en aquel momento? ¿Dónde nació?, aquellas preguntas la sacaron del contexto textual del libro, miró al cielo tratando de imaginarse respuestas a esas incógnitas, sabía que él era un demon y, por sus conocimientos aprendidos por la abuela Saki, los demons eran unos monstruos que devoraban aldeas enteras y vivían en las montañas. Su carácter era en su mayoría volátil, agresivo, orgulloso y explosivo, aunque cabían excepciones. Las figuras de Goki y Saeki eran la representación de lo contrario de su especie, amables, bondadosos, educados, inteligentes. -¿ellos como nacían?- se preguntó así misma.

-Como todos los seres vivos de este mundo, niña- Chiaki se levantó enseguida al ver una figura oscura recostada en un árbol lejano, un aura oscura envolvía aquella imagen que se negaba a dar la cara.

-¿Quién eres?- la miko se colocó en alerta para estar prevenida a cualquier ataque. La figura salió de las sombras que la envolvían y para sorpresa de la chica, observó a una hermosa demon de cabellera blanca acercarse a ella.

-Creo que si buscaras más a fondo en las leyendas de Japón sabrías perfectamente quien soy, aún más si estas relacionada con Zenki-

-¿Conoces a Zenki?- Chiaki se sorprendió de la fluidez de sus palabras, hablaba como Goki o Saeki, quizás ella podría ser del bando "amable" de su raza.

-Claro que lo conozco, pero permitiré que sea él quien te diga quién soy, pero si no lo hace, cosa que es muy probable en él, te recomiendo que busques por ti misma…me llamo Chidouki, y tú eres la descendiente de Enno Ozuno, mi mayor enemigo-

-No entiendo que te habrá hecho mi ancestro en el pasado, pero seguro que fue porque tú te lo buscaste- Chiaki sacó el brazalete que la acompañaba siempre donde fuera, lo usaba más que por costumbre que por protección pero en ese caso su función sería la segunda alternativa.

Aquella demon al ver el brazalete, hizo que sus recuerdos volvieran a su mente fugazmente, el causante de su dolor lo usaba también como aquella niña. –No te atrevas a desafiarme niña, solo vine a presentarme como es debido pero si quieres pelea por mí no existe problema-

Chiaki observó como su aura se acrecentaba y la envolvía creando sombras a su alrededor, ella enseguida sintió un frío que le recorrió los huesos y la lleno de dolor y temor, al ver los ojos azules de la demon, pudo notar esos sentimientos que la cubrían. -¿Por qué sufres?- de repente, aquella marea de sombras se disolvió al instante, la demon retrocedió algunos pasos y tras un largo suspiro, volvió a mirar a su contrincante. –Pregúntaselo a Zenki, él te dará la respuesta- y con esto se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Aturdida, ella se dejó caer en el suelo mientras aún sentía la efectos de las sombras que envolvían aquella mujer, sufría y mucho, pero ¿Cuál sería aquel martirio que la atormentaba? No lo sabía pero al parecer Zenki era el que conocía todas las respuestas.

#####################################################.

Akira corrió de inmediato a la cafetería después de recibir la llamada urgente de Zenki, no podía creer que aquella mujer estuviera viva y lo más sorprendente de todo es que apareciera en ese justo momento, sabía que buscaría a su querida amiga Chiaki por venganza hacia Ozuno, pero si se enteraba de que la miko era la novia del guerrero guardián rojo, su vida estaría en grave peligro.

Al llegar, vio a Zenki afuera del local mirando hacia los lados, estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento que surgiera a su alrededor. –Maldición por fin llegas-

-Lo lamento pero me llamaste en un momento difícil- protestó su amigo azulado sin mayores explicaciones –Ahora ¿Me puede decir que significa eso de que Chidouki está viva?-


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Lagrimas hechas lluvia

-No sé cómo pero está aquí Goki…ella volvió- Zenki se apoyó en la pared que tenia a un lado mientras observaba su mano.

-Zenki antes que nada es mejor que aclares tu mente, ella ya no es la misma mujer de hace 1300 años atrás, volvió por venganza y va a por Chiaki, tu novia- Akira sabia el lio emocional que su compañero de toda la vida estaba experimentando, un viejo amor volvió de las cenizas de la muerte y ahora estaba aquí en el presente donde está la nueva dueña de su corazón, y para complicar las cosas, era la descendiente de Ozuno.

-Lo sé pero no le hará daño a Chiaki…no hasta que esté presente- él despejó la mirada de su mano y miró al cielo- Chidouki no haría nada sin mí a su lado-

-¿Zenki qué rayos hablas? ¿No te importa Chiaki?- estaba dudoso, quizás el resurgir de la chica demon lo descontroló por completo.

-Claro que me importa, pero sé cómo actúa Chidouki y…lo que me importa ahora es que tengo que buscarlos-

-¿Buscarlos? Eso quiere decir…es imposible yo estaba ahí contigo, ellos fueron…- Akira calló al ver la mirada de dolor que aparecía en la mirada de Zenki, ahora que era humano, ya no podía disfrazar sus sentimientos como antes y tampoco les era indiferentes ahora.

-Zenki escúchame, habla primero con Chiaki. Si lo que dices es verdad, tendrá muchas preguntas que hacerte y tienes que decirle lo que pasó hace tiempo con Chidouki…hazlo por el bien de los dos- Akira colocó su mano en el hombro de él que aún observaba el azulado cielo, pensando, quizás en el pasado.

#####################################################.

Chiaki corría hacia la estación de trenes de Nakano eki para poder ir a su departamento en Shinjuku, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saberlo todo. Al llegar, vio en la entrada una persona que inmediatamente reconoció por su característico cabello azulado. -¿Akira?-

Él al observarla venir hacia la estación, caminó rápidamente observando a los lados por si un ataque podría aparecer, la tomó del brazo mientras la saludaba y luego la llevó lejos de las personas hasta un callejón solitario.

-¿Akira qué ocurre?- la veía preocupada y notaba que seguramente Chidouki se encontró con ella. Si era cuidadoso con lo que decía, podría ayudar un poco a Zenki con el interrogatorio que le venía encima.

-Chiaki necesito que me digas si te encontraste con Chidouki- estaba sorprendida, ¡Ya Akira lo sabía! Pero si era así quizás podría contestarle sus preguntas.

-Sí, ella me buscó en la universidad y me dijo que le preguntara a Zenki quién era ella. ¿Akira, sabes quién es? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Zenki?-

-Chiaki escúchame, Chidouki es una demon del pasado de Zenki, no puedo decirte muchos detalles de ella, pero lo que si tienes que saber es que regresó en búsqueda de venganza, ella cree que Ozuno tuvo que ver con algo que pasó y ella piensa que él es culpable, así que seguramente te hará daño. Por favor no te quites esto.- Akira sacó de su bolsillo un collar con una hermosa pieza de jade tallada en forma de lagrima, se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y sosteniendo la gema le dijo. –Esta joya es una lágrima de dragón. Te protegerá de los poderes de Chidouki, jamás te la quites o permitas que alguien te la toque. (Suspiro) se que tienes la cabeza hecha un lio pero créeme que Zenki te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber, pero si llegara el caso de que no te diga nada ven a mí y te lo contaré todo ¿Si?-

Akira le sonrió a Chiaki y luego de que ella asintiera la abrazó fuertemente. –Ahora ve a tu apartamento, Zenki te está esperando-

-Akira gracias- le dijo mientras ella se alejaba hacia la estación de nuevo, en cambio el chico demon se quedó observándola irse, rezando de que todo saliera bien entre ellos y de que aquella mujer aún no la atacara.

#####################################################.

Ya caía el atardecer en el horizonte de la ciudad de Shinjuku cuando la miko llegó a su departamento, estaba oscuro y al encender las luces notó a Zenki sentado en el sofá tomando una cerveza mientras observaba la ventana. –Por fin llegas-

Él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la vio de reojo entrar a su casa, sentía aquella aura de preocupación a su alrededor y se hizo más presente cuando ella se sentó a su lado cerca de él. –Zenki necesito hablarte de algo que me pasó al mediodía en la uni-

-Chidouki te visitó, lo sé.- ella se impresionó por el tono cortante y se preocupó de que algo le hubiera pasado con esa demon.

-¿Quién es ella?- Chiaki tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la sintió fría, con desgano. Él inmediatamente se levantó desprendiéndose del agarre que ella le hizo, sabía que eso estaba mal pero no quería sentir ningún contacto que proviniera de la sacerdotisa. Se acercó hasta la ventana y suspiró al pensar en aquella demon.

-Hace tiempo, mucho antes de que Ozuno me atrapara, yo vivía en una cueva en las montañas lejos de los humanos, era libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera, comer, dormir, atormentar a los humanos y yokais que entraran en mis territorios, en fin vivía mi vida como me daba la gana…hasta que la conocí. Ella era una demon que llegó a mis tierras persiguiendo un cerdo salvaje un día lluvioso, entre los dos cazamos el animal y repartimos la presa. Me sentía atraído por ella, físicamente era hermosa y más cuando comencé a verla más seguido.- Chiaki escuchaba aquello imaginándose cada una de las escenas hasta que la recordó, ¿Era ella una persona especial para él?

-a los meses se quedó a vivir conmigo, hacíamos todas las cosas que pudieras imaginar, cazábamos, peleábamos, compartíamos, destruíamos las villas que se cruzaran en nuestro paso. Nos entregamos el uno con el otro y…ella se hizo mi pareja, mi compañera, mi esposa.- el tiempo comenzó a oscurecerse con las nubes de tormenta que llegaban tapando el firmamento. De esa forma, el corazón de Chiaki sintió que aquellas sombras de dolor y tristeza comenzaban a cubrirlo con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-con el tiempo, nos acostumbramos mutuamente hasta que aquella fecha llegó, era primavera y…era la época de celo de muchas especies, tanto de animales como de yokais, onis, demons…- ella levantó la mirada mientras observaba caer las primeras gotas que quedaban adheridas en el vidrio de su ventana. Él seguía observando la vidriera con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de hablar. Sus lágrimas también empezaron a caer.

- a los 6 meses…- Zenki paró al oler las lagrimas de Chiaki, volteó a verla y ella estaba sentada aún en el sillón mirándolo con tristeza y dolor en sus hermosos ojos violeta-grisáceos, entendió que le estaba haciendo daño con lo que decía así que se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado, tomó la mano que hace unos segundos rechazó y la besó delicadamente.

-¿…Aún la quieres?- Chiaki desvió la vista hacia el suelo para no observar la inminente realidad que aparecía frente a ella. Lo había escuchado hablar con tanta ilusión, con tanto amor, que sin dudarlo hubiera visto sus ojos brillar de esperanza y delirio al recordar los momentos felices que experimentó con Chidouki.

-…no...No lo sé. Volver a verla me impresionó después de que ella-

-¿Entonces qué va a pasar con nosotros?- expresó cortante si permitirle terminar.

-Chiaki…no lo sé ella es importante para mí igual que tú pero (suspiro) sé que ella no volvió por mí o por nuestra familia. Ella regresó por venganza hacia ti y-

-¿Dijiste familia?- Chiaki se paró y volteó a verlo rápidamente. Eso si no podría soportarlo.

-Sí, ella y yo…tuvimos hijos- sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudo, su corazón dejo de palpitar por unos segundos, una oleada de dolor se abrió paso dentro de ella, su cabeza iba a explotar por la presión. Chiaki se dejó caer en el sillón tapándose la boca con la mano mientras permitía que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Como la lluvia que arremetía afuera en la ciudad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Un adiós cubierto de sangre y lágrimas

-¿Chiaki?- Zenki la veía llorar y reírse melancólicamente sin parar, no entendía su reacción y era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás casado y que tienes hijos? ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! ¡¿Cuándo ella apareciera?! ¡¿Cuándo unos niños aparecieran tocando la puerta preguntando por su papá?! ¡Dime!- sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, no soportaba el hecho de que él le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante en su vida.

-Primero que nada cálmate, no es necesario un berrinche-

-¿Qué me calmé? ¿Me acabas de decir que tu esposa desde hace más de 1300 años vino a este mundo por una estúpida venganza y me dices que me calmé? ¡¿También quieres que me calmé mañana cuando aparezca aquí con tus hijos?!- Chiaki se levantó del asiento mientras señalaba la puerta y luego se colocaba una mano en los ojos mientras se apoyaba en la otra.

-¡Ellos están muertos!- un silencio total reinó en la sala, solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer a cantaros, ella se volteó lentamente a verlo. Él miraba el suelo aún sentado en el sofá.

-¿Qué?-

-No lo sé, un día estaba cazando con ella, los niños se quedaron solos en la cueva y cuando volvimos los encontramos muertos, al parecer los humanos fueron los culpables…eso era lo que sabía hasta que ella apareció hoy y me dijo que no era así-

-¿están vivos?-

-al parecer si, y necesito buscarlos…con o sin tu ayuda- él volteó a mirar a la ventana de nuevo, sabía que ella estaba ahí afuera esperándolo para ir a buscar a sus hijos, pero el solo hecho de dejar a Chiaki…

-Entonces vete…tu familia te necesita- Chiaki salió corriendo a su habitación y después de entrar, la cerró de un solo golpe.

#####################################################.

Había llorado toda la noche aferrada a su almohada mientras recordaba cada palabra que experimentó el día de ayer, el dolor de un corazón partido en miles de pedazos no era fácil de llevar y más si aún lo amaba. –Él nunca me amó- Chiaki pronunciaba esa oración cada vez que intentaba entender el por qué nunca se lo dijo. Era inevitable, sabía que no podía interferir si Zenki quería volver con aquella demon. Por Dios ¡Era su esposa! En cambio ella era solo una chica que estaba ahí de paso, jamás le daría esos momentos felices que vivió con Chidouki, nunca le daría hijos como lo hizo ella…ni siquiera era una demon del cual él pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

Así era, ella era una simple humana que lo hizo cambiar de vida, su forma de ser, su estilo de vivir, su apariencia física, lo obligó a vivir en este mundo como humano. En cambió su adorada demon lo era todo para él, los dos eran iguales, tenían los mismos gustos y seguramente a Zenki no le daría pena tomarla de la mano o besarla frente a los demás, los de su especie no lo señalarían y menos se burlarían de su relación. Esa era la gran diferencia entre ella y su contrincante.

Chiaki volvió a hundirse en su almohada a dejar escapar su dolor en lágrimas mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas, sabía que en cualquier momento él se iría de su lado en búsqueda de su familia, y la dejaría sola como siempre temió que pasaría.

#####################################################.

-Hola Sayaka ¿has visto a Chiaki?- Akira estaba en la universidad donde todas estaban estudiando en búsqueda de la miko, estaba preocupado por ella desde que la dejó ayer para que se encontrara con Zenki, la había llamado, dejado mensajes y ninguno los respondía. Aquella mañana decidió ir a la universidad a ver si la encontraba pero al parecer no asistió, eso le preocupaba aún más.

-Hola, No Akira, no vino hoy. ¿Pasó algo grave?- en ese momento las chicas también se estaban acercando al patio donde estaban ellos reunidos. –Hola Akira ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ako acercándose a él más que las demás.

-Estoy buscando a Chiaki. Desde que nos vimos ayer en la tarde no he sabido nada de ella, la he llamado y mandado mensajes y no me los contesta. Estoy muy preocupado-

-bueno en realidad a nosotras tampoco nos has contestado ninguna de las llamadas. ¿Acaso le paso algo?-

-Espero que no, en estos momentos tenemos que estar muy alertas, sobretodo ella- Akira bajo la mirada intentando llamar por milésima vez a su amiga, pero igual que las anteriores, solo repicaba hasta que caía la contestadora.

-Bien vamos hacer algo, todos nos vamos a al departamento de Chiaki mientras tú nos cuentas en el camino que está ocurriendo ¿Vale?-

Akira asintió mientras colgaba el teléfono. Gracias a que Sayaka aún conservaba las llaves del departamento de Chiaki, todas se dirigieron hasta allá rezando que ella estuviera ahí.

#####################################################.

Chiaki se levantó de la cama para buscar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Como no se había quitado la ropa de ayer salió sin preocuparse por aquello, pero se tensó al verlo a él ahí parado frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Zenki pensaba en cómo decirle a Chiaki que ya había tomado una decisión, duró toda la noche pensando en lo que pasó y en lo que debía hacer. Varias veces se acercaba a la habitación de ella para poder decirle algo pero siempre la escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente, eso le dolía y no podía hacer nada para consolarla. Se había comportado como un maldito canalla pero no encontraba la forma de cómo enfrentarlo, ella era lo más importante para él pero lamentablemente había otras personas igual de importantes que ya estaban antes que la miko.

Al voltear a verla le destrozó como estaba, tenía la misma ropa de ayer, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sus mejillas, parpados, nariz y boca estaban enrojecidos y podía notar la tristeza que la cubría por completo. Jamás la había visto de esa forma y se sentía culpable de ser él quien le provocaba ese estado. Chiaki desvió la mirada y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua, no entendía el hecho de que él siguiera ahí, captando todos sus movimientos.

-Ya tomé una decisión- ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar sus palabras, lo poco que le quedaba de corazón palpitaba con la esperanza de que él se quedara con ella. –Me iré a buscar a mis hijos…es posible de que Chidouki me acompañe y…así podré alejarla de su deseo de venganza para que no te haga daño- Chiaki se congeló al escuchar esas palabras que terminaban de matar sus esperanzas y anhelos.

-¿Y que estas esperando? ¿A que me lance al suelo a suplicarte que no te vayas? No me interesa si ella desea cumplir su venganza, no me importa si te vas a buscar tu familia, no me importa si te vas… ¡No me importa si te olvidas de mí y me dejas sola!- Chiaki sentía una furia que la invadía por dentro, y sin controlarse, rompió el vaso de vidrio que sostenía en su mano. Los fragmentos de vidrio se enterraban en su carne haciendo que ríos de sangre salieran de sus heridas. Ella de inmediato soltó lo que quedaba del vaso y abría su mano adolorida.

Zenki observaba como ella le decía aquellas palabras hirientes cuando de pronto el vaso que estaba sosteniendo se rompía en pedazos en su mano, al oler la sangre que goteaba de su extremidad herida salió corriendo a ayudarla. Tomó su brazo y lo colocó debajo del grifo mientras lo abría para que el agua limpiara la sangre que corría abundante. –Déjame…termina de irte-

-Estas herida. Déjame llevarte al médico-

-¡He dicho que te fueras!- Zenki aún sostenía su brazo mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba por la cintura. Todo quedo en silencio mientras en su nariz se mezclaban los olores de la sangre y las lagrimas que ella derramaba.

-Perdóname- él hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras inhalaba su aroma que lo enamoraba, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada y sentir su pulso descontrolado. La abrazó lo más fuerte que podía mientras le besaba el cuello hasta llegar a su oído – No quiero dejarte-

-Vete…por favor- Chiaki no paraba de llorar más que por el dolor de su corazón lastimado que de su mano herida. Aquel momento la estaba matando y sabía que si él seguía abrazándola no tendría el valor de dejarlo irse.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió al momento de que Sayaka, Ako, Ayame y Akira entraban y se quedaban sorprendidos por la escena.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

El tiempo no siempre cura todo

Todo pasó tan deprisa, Chiaki fue llevada al hospital para que pudieran tratar con su herida y mientras le tomaban los puntos en su mano, Akira y Zenki entablaban una feroz discusión afuera del recinto. Las chicas estaban afuera esperando a que su amiga saliera de la sala de cirugía, no sabían cómo decirle a Chiaki lo que pasaba y menos si lograrían hacerla entrar en razón. Todo transcurrió en un par de horas que se alargaron a días y días.

Pasaron dos meses desde que Zenki partió en búsqueda de su desaparecida familia, Chiaki vivía encerrada en su apartamento y solo salía para ir a la universidad, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara por completo. Ese día en la tarde, ella se encontraban sentada en el sillón tomando una taza de té para relajarse, desde su partida, su vida era un constante estrés. De repente, alguien tocó el timbre, la miko se levantó con desgano y fue abrir la puerta.

-Deberías de preguntar primero quien es- y ahí estaba él, su amigo eterno que siempre estaba en las buenas y en las malas con sus palabras de aliento, solo que en ese caso ninguna funcionaba con ella.

-Me alegra de verte Akira- Chiaki se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al chico azulado, después de que él se sentó en uno de los sofás, ella volvió a sentarse donde estaba a tomar su taza de té.

-y ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-¿Cómo crees que me sienta?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Chiaki…necesito decirte algo importante que debes de saber- Akira la observaba con aquellos hermosos ojos delineados que tenia. Seguramente cualquier chica caería a sus pies y solo con el físico que se gastaba.

-No quiero saber nada de él…- contestó ya sabiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación.

-Chiaki escúchame, se que te duele en el alma lo que estas pasando pero necesitas saber la verdad…no es culpa de él-

- ¿intentas decirme que Zenki se fue obligado? No intentes engañarme- Chiaki lo miró con cierta molestia y luego observó la taza que le quedaba poco de su bebida sedante.

-No te estoy engañando, y créeme si esto no fuera serio, no estuviera aquí haciéndote pasar un mal rato… ¿vas a escucharme?- sabia que ella debía saber todo lo que estaba pasando pero tenía que conocer si estaba preparada. Aquello podría salvar algo del amor que ambos se tenían. La sacerdotisa lo miró por varios segundos, y tras ver esa mirada suplicante y preocupada no pudo negarse a ello. Asintió para que él terminara de decirle de una vez por todas, la confesión que llevaba meses intentando contarle.

-Como sabrás, Zenki y Chidouki se conocieron mucho antes de que Ozuno apareciera en nuestras vidas. Yo conocía a Zenki desde hace tiempo pero siempre me mantenía alejado de Chidouki por una sola razón en especial. Sus poderes.-

-¿Sus poderes?- preguntó vacilante.

-Sí, esa mujer tiene el poder de dominar las emociones, decisiones y comportamientos de cualquier ser vivo que se le atraviese. Es un estilo de poder psíquico-mental capaz de manipular a su antojo al que desee. Y eso fue lo que empezó hacer con Zenki- Chiaki se incorporó mejor para escuchar Akira, no comprendía bien lo que intentaba trasmitirle.

-¿Dices que Chidouki está manipulando a Zenki? ¿Y él no lo sabe?-

-Si lo sabe pero no puede deshacerse de ese control. Verás, Chidouki puede leer hasta la mente de su oponente y controlarla aún si su presa lo sabe, es una intervención que necesita más de fuerza mental que física para poder zafarse de ella.-

-Y eso es algo que él no tiene. ¿Pero para que lo manipula ahora? ¿Cuál es su objetivo?-

-primero debemos comenzar por el principio. Chidouki manipulaba a Zenki para poder ser su compañera, en aquella época él era demon más fuerte de la región y si una mujer conseguía acercársele sin poder salir lastimada o muerta, también ganaría el respeto de todas las especies. El plan le salió a la perfección y pudo amarrar a nuestro querido amigo a su lado dándole hijos, cualquier ser humano, yokai, oni o lo que fuera se enfrentaba a ella se vería con la furia de Zenki-

-¿Y qué pasó luego?-

-Yo pude darme cuenta del complot que ella estaba haciendo, intenté por miles de formas de convencerlo pero sabes que él no escucha, así que decidí dejarlo en paz y me alejé de ellos. Cuando volví a verlos me sorprendí de lo que ocurría. Zenki se transformó en una bestia que arrasaba con todo, ya no cazaba solo animales salvajes sino que ahora atacaba a las aldeas, se alimentaba de restos humanos y de bestias igual que ella. Chidouki lo tenía bajo su merced- Akira bajó la mirada al ver todas esa imágenes que su ancestro Goki le mostraba, sabía que él intentaba darle la fuerza necesaria para que soportara aquellos recuerdos sangrientos y tétricos.

-Intenté advertirles que los humanos no soportarían lo que ellos estaban haciendo y tarde o temprano tomarían represarías, Ama Chiaki créeme hice de todo para alejarlos de lo que les venía encima pero no me escuchaban. Ya en mi viaje escuché varios comentarios del poder de Ozuno y temía que él apareciera en ese lugar. (Suspiro) una noche, mis temores se hicieron realidad. Varias aldeas se unieron y contrataron a varios cazadores de demonios para que fueran a destruirlos. Por cosas del destino, Chidouki y Zenki habían salido a cazar dejando a los niños solos en la cueva. Solo sé que cuando escuché lo que pasaba corrí para poder detenerlos pero, ya era demasiado tarde.-

Chiaki no apartaba la mirada de Akira, sabía que en realidad era Goki el que hablaba a través del chico y que le dolía al conversar de aquel suceso que seguro fue lo más horrible que pudo experimentar…no se imaginaba cual terrible lo fue para Zenki. –Ellos estaba muertos.- Continuó el joven demon- en ese momento Zenki y Chidouki llegaron y mis palabras no pueden describirte el dolor que sentían en ese instante. Recuerdo que ellos intentaron atacar la aldea más cercana pero afortunadamente Ozuno apareció en ese momento para detenerlos. Con sus grandes poderes logró dominarlos, hasta pudo librarse de los poderes de ella. Él les explicó que aquello que había ocurrido era la consecuencia de sus actos y que tenían que arrepentirse de toda la maldad propagada por su soberbia y orgullo. Zenki se arrepintió pero Chidouki no. Ella solo quería venganza-

-Así fue que Zenki se unió al amo Ozuno, pero ¿Qué hizo Chidouki?-

-Ella escapó y no supimos más de ella hasta tiempo después de que comenzáramos a viajar con el amo Ozuno, esa vez peleamos contra ella pero pudo huir gracias a sus poderes al usarlos en Zenki, el maestro, temiendo de que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo, me dio esa joya que te di aquel día- Chiaki llevó su mano a la pequeña gema que aún colgaba en su cuello- él dijo que era una lágrima de dragón, capaz de evadir cualquier control o influencia mental que intentaran en mi contra. Intentó darle una a Zenki pero él aún seguía "hechizado" por la demon. Al final, entre el maestro y yo logramos destruirla-

-¿Y Zenki como lo tomó?-

-Al principio se molestó mucho pero el amo Ozuno logró apaciguarlo y lo sometió a un largo entrenamiento, gracias a ello, él aceptó el final de lo que quedaba de su familia. Chiaki, Zenki cayó otra vez en el control de Chidouki y temo que haya caído en una trampa. Recuerdo perfectamente que ella murió ese día y que sus hijos estaban muertos ya hace tiempo. Al menos de que algo o alguien esté detrás de esto, es imposible de que todo esto ocurra-

-Entiendo- el silencio se propagó por toda la habitación a la vez que la miko pensaba en todo lo que su cerebro estaba recibiendo. Manipulación, dolor, traición, pérdida y muerte. Si era demasiado para ella, no se imaginaba como estaría su guerrero guardián en estos momentos, la sola esperanza de desaparecer toda esa horrible experiencia podría hacerlo perder el sentido común y eso era precisamente lo que cualquier enemigo esperaba de su contrincante. Confusión.

-¿Entonces crees que un enemigo usó el pasado de Zenki para desorientarlo y conducirlo a una trampa? ¿Para qué?-

-Para alejarlo de ti- detrás de Akira, dos figuras familiares aparecieron de sorpresa. Saeki fue la que terminó de colocar la pieza principal del rompecabezas del tramado plan de su futuro enemigo. –Sin Zenki a tu lado, eres vulnerable a pesar de que estemos todos contigo. Tu y él han formado un lazo mucho más fuerte de lo que crees y eso, mi querida sacerdotisa, haría temblar hasta el más osado de los contrincantes- Sago estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras explicaba la hipótesis que todos habían terminado en concluir.

-Así es Chiaki, solo tú y Zenki han podido formar el guerrero perfecto con la sincronización de sus poderes, de su alma y corazón. Esa unión es el poder absoluto capaz de destruir la maldad. Y si mis corazonadas son ciertas, Zenki se encuentra en un grave peligro ahora-


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Decisiones que se toman con deber.

Aquella mañana llegó con un leve rayo de sol que entraba por las aberturas de las cortinas, Chiaki estaba despierta, tumbada en su cama pensando en lo que debería de hacer. Se sentía herida por el hecho de que Zenki hubiera preferido a Chidouki, no, se sentía lastimada solo porque la abandonó, pero una vocecilla le decía que no era por su culpa, estaba bajo la influencia de aquella demon gracias a sus poderes de control mental, seguramente él estaba en una situación complicada mientras ella debatía si debía buscarlo o no.

Sus sentimientos estaban en contra de la lógica, no sabía qué hacer pero su deber como hechicera, su honor, su obligación era proteger y si un enemigo estaba usando a uno de sus guardianes para poder llegar a ella, tenía que detenerlo y salvar a su shikigami así su corazón herido rezongara con negación. Ya con la mente clara, fue en búsqueda del almanaque para hacer los planes de su ausencia en clases, pero un círculo rojo formado hace dos meses atrás la hizo sentarse de nuevo en su cama. Sacó las cuentas, pensó que seguramente se le había olvidado pero no era así, tenía la misma cantidad de toallitas de hace dos meses, por cosas del destino no estaba ovulando como debía. Acreditó al estrés que estaba viviendo en el momento pero algo le decía que no era por ello.

Salió corriendo al baño, se revisó y nada, miles de ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza y como una maquina tragamonedas el resultado arrojado fue uno. –No, eso no. No ahora- Chiaki se bañó, se vistió y salió rápidamente a la primera farmacia que encontrara.

Ya pasaban las horas y la miko se hallaba en su cuarto sentada frente al paquete que le daría la respuesta que buscaba, pero el temor de hacerlo sola no le permitía ni siquiera abrir el empaque. De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta y después de que le diera el permiso de pasar, Sayaka apareció lentamente. -¿Chiaki estas bien?- la chica se sentó al lado de ella en la cama. Miró la cajita y volvió la mirada a su amiga. -¿Aún no te las hecho?-

-¿Qué pasa si es verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad estoy…en..?- no podía terminar la oración con la palabra que retumbaba en su mente, el solo hecho de saber la respuesta equivocada le provocaba nauseas.

-Chiaki, la única manera de saberlo es abriendo ese paquete, hacer la prueba y esperar los resultados. Yo estoy aquí contigo, apoyándote- Sayaka tomó una de sus manos y con la otra agarró la caja y se la enseñó. –¿Estas lista?- la miko dudó, pero después de unos minutos de tensión, tomó la decisión de hacer la prueba.

#####################################################.

Akira estaba sentado en el sillón cómodamente esperando a las bebidas que trajera la joven ojiazul, desde que pudo hablar con Chiaki, estaba preocupado de que no hubiese quedado claro lo que le contó, entonces, fue al departamento que Saeki y Sago compartían para poder planear una estrategia. Sago, acostado en el sofá frontal, escuchaba atentamente a su hermana desde la cocina.

-Tenemos que convencer a Chiaki de lo que está pasando con Zenki. Estoy segura de que todo esto es una trampa- la chica salió con una bandeja llena de vasos, una garra con té helado y algunas botanas. Después de dejarla en la mesita de estar, se sentó al lado de su compañero azulado.

-Lo sé Saeki pero Chiaki tiene el corazón dolido, en estos momentos debe de estar luchando en tomar esa decisión-

-Sí, pero si ella no la toma rápido, nuestro enemigo invisible no desaprovechara la ocasión para atacar. Y eso si es malo.- el chico rebelde del grupo se incorporó al oler el aroma de las botanas, escogió varias para comer.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos ir sin que ella supiera…-

-No Akira, ella es nuestra ama y no debemos contradecir sus decisiones o hacer cosas a espaldas de ella, intentaremos hablarle de nuevo explicándole la gravedad del asunto. Sé que Chiaki tomará la decisión correcta-

-Muy bien hermanita, supongamos de que ella decide en no buscar a Zenki ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Cruzarnos de brazos mientras vemos como le hacen acupuntura con espadas? Y si fuese lo contrario, no sabemos donde esta-

-Lo más probable es que estén cerca del antiguo hogar de ellos. Ese sería el lugar para comenzar la búsqueda ¿cierto Akira?-

-Seria una posibilidad pero hay que hacerlo rápido. Siento que están esperando a que demos el siguiente movimiento para atacar y por eso debemos hacerlo correctamente, o la vida de Zenki estaría en peligro-

#####################################################.

Transcurrieron las dos horas establecidas por las instrucciones y Chiaki con la mano temblorosa, tomó aquel instrumento.-¿Qué pasa cuando son dos rayitas?-

La joven de cabello castaño se quedó en shock cuando leyó el significado de lo que la hechicera preguntaba. –Dice que es positivo…Chiaki estas…en estado- ella bajó la hoja lentamente mientras miraba como su amiga se apoyaba del lavamanos, respiró profundamente varias veces y luego miró con determinación a Sayaka.

-Nadie debe saber de esto- su compañera asintió en silencio, dejó el papel a un lado y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. –Sayaka prométemelo por favor.-

-Te lo prometo. ¿Cómo vas hacer para ocultarlo?- ella miró aquellos ojos grisáceos-violetas que derramaban dos lagrimas consecutivamente.

-No lo sé. Cuando se me note diré la verdad pero de resto no quiero que nadie sepa mi estado-

-¿Chiaki no sería mejor hacerte un examen de sangre? Estas cosas muchas veces no son seguras-

-Me lo haría si el hombre con el que me acosté fuese humano. Recuerdo que ese día Zenki me habló de que estaba en una situación difícil y que tenía que mantenerse alejado de mí para no hacerme daño, en aquel momento no entendía nada pero tras analizarlo creo que se refería a esto. La abuela Saki me dijo una vez que ellos son como animales, tienen un periodo donde están en celo…algo así era- colocó su mano en su frente mientras intentaba recordar las palabras exactas. Ahora entendía el por qué debió prestar más atención a las enseñanzas de su antecesora.

-entonces… estas embarazada de Zenki ¿Crees que él sospeche algo?-

-Creo que no. Y si lo supiera no me importa, yo me encargaré sola de tenerlo. (Suspiro) él tomó su decisión Sayaka-

-Una decisión que sabes muy bien que él no la eligió por voluntad propia, Chiaki está siendo manipulado. ¿Cómo te sentirías si por un instante te quitaran a la abuela Saki por mucho tiempo, hasta perder las esperanzas de volverla a ver y de pronto, alguien te da la esperanza de que puedas hallarla?-

-Yo…- Chiaki recordó los días antes de derrotar a Ryuuma oh mikado, cuando su querida nana fuera secuestrada por esos malhechores alejándola de su lado, el corazón se le encogió del susto, del miedo a perderla, pero al volverla a tener a su lado, la vida retornó a su cuerpo. Entendió que seguramente Zenki vivió ese miedo y al sentir la ilusión de tenerlos de nuevo, era razonable que él hiciera lo mismo que ella en aquel entonces.

-¿Comprendes ahora? Recuerda que Zenki ahora está aprendiendo a vivir con sentimientos que estuvo reteniendo por siglos, es normal que reaccione como lo haría una persona que ahora le importa sus emociones. Como nosotros-

-es que me duele de que se fuera Sayaka…me duele que nunca me dijera que tuvo una vida antes…de que tuvo una familia-

-Quizás porque le dolía recordar eso. Chiaki su familia la asesinaron por completo, ¿Tu no intentarías enterrar algo así? Vamos, no seas egoísta. Si de verdad lo quieres, al menos ve a salvarlo, a decirle todo lo que tienes metido en tu corazón y que lo dos tomen una decisión adulta de que van hacer con sus vidas. Recuerda que ahora hay algo más que los une- la miko observó su mano colocada en su vientre, era razonable lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, y por si o no debía hacer lo correcto por el bien suyo y el de próximo descendiente de la dinastía Enno.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

La búsqueda del hijo extraviado

Ese mismo día, Chiaki fue al departamento de sus shikigamis para poder darle la noticia de su decisión tomada, y para su alivio, Akira se encontraba ahí con ellos. Les explicó todo lo que estaba pensando pero omitiendo su pequeño secreto, cuando fuera el momento indicado, ella le daría la noticia.

-¿Entonces qué haremos primero? Ya intenté invocarlo con el brazalete guardián pero no funciona- la miko dirigió su mirada al artefacto que colgaba de su muñeca y luego observó a su amiga demon.

-Eso quiere decir que está preso bajo un fuerte conjuro. Así que tendremos que buscarlo por nuestra cuenta, ¿Akira sabes de alguna forma?- la chica pelo negro volteó a ver al azulado que estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Tendremos que buscar cerca de los sitios que probablemente estén, en los montes Kamen, Onitori y Kougiri serán los primeros sitios a revisar-

La sacerdotisa se extrañó de ir a esos sitios para comenzar la búsqueda -¿Por qué esos lugares?- preguntó confusa.

-Por que entre esas montañas sucedió todo ese pleito de Zenki y su familia, quizás podamos hallar una pista de donde estén si buscamos ahí- Sago, que seguía tirado en el sillón, explicó más o menos a su confundida ama.

- existen dos templos en las montañas Onitori y Kougiri, quizás pueda decirle a la abuela que se comunique con ellos para saber si han sentido algo extraño en la zona-

-Entonces nos quedaría el monte Kamen por revisar. Propongo que Sago y yo vallamos hasta allá a buscar pistas. Ama, tú y Saeki pueden visitar los templos si reciben noticias de esos sitios. Debemos comunicarnos constantemente, y en caso de encontrar algo, reunirnos todos en ese punto, lo más importante es no atacar si no es necesario. Chidouki seguramente estará alerta y es peligroso caer en sus artimañas-

Todos prestaban atención a la estrategia planificaba por el joven demon que tranquilamente detallaba las instrucciones de cada movimiento, en definitiva, todos decidieron dividirse en grupos para poder abarcar mejor las zonas de investigación. Chiaki aclaró que pediría ayuda a la abuela Saki para poder comunicarse con aquellos templos antes de partir, de esa forma el viaje seria más certero y las posibilidades de encontrar al guerrero guardián serian favorables. Ya en la noche, Chiaki estaba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando de nuevo, ahora con un toque más de problemas con el nuevo ser que crecía en su vientre y en la aventura que emprendería dentro de unos días.

-Mi pequeño…te prometo que encontraremos a tu padre, y la paliza que le voy a dar nunca se le va a olvidar. Solo espero que tu llegada no empeore la situación- ella acariciaba su aún plano vientre, hablándole tranquilamente a su diminuto bebé, soñaba en como seria su fisionomía, un pequeño Zenki o una pequeña Chiaki, ¿Cuál carácter tendría? ¿Se parecerá más a un humano o a un demon? ¿Cómo viviría siendo madre soltera si Zenki no lo aceptaba? ¿Lo encontraría? ¿Qué pasaría cuando eso pasara? Sus inquietudes ahora viajaban al tema de su shikigami furtivo, en realidad no sabría como enfrentaría la situación cuando lo hallara y ni siquiera estaba segura de que le daría la noticia de su embarazo.

-No importa lo que pase, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos. Te lo prometo- Después de transmitirle un beso a través de su mano posándola en su vientre, se acomodó para intentar dormir bajo las inquietudes de un nuevo mañana.

#####################################################.

_-En el templo donde encontré las almas perdidas, están sumergidas en sueños dos inocentes. Búscalos, y dales la oportunidad de vivir-_ Chiaki se encontraba en un bosque oscuro, con la noche nublada sus nubes oscuras tapaban el brillo de la luna, observaba que de lejos miles de antorchas caminaban en alboroto hacia la cima de una montaña. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente, alejándola de aquel sitio. De pronto estaba al frente de dos pequeños monumentos sellados dentro de una habitación.

El teléfono sonó alarmante despertando a la joven miko de su raro sueño, recordaban las palabras que sin dudarlo provenía de su antiguo antecesor, sabía que le estaba dando una pista importante pero a la vez confusa, recordaba los dos pilones de roca sellados en la habitación y sabia que esos no eran Zenki y Chidouki…¿o sí?

Confundida se levantó directo a la sala para llamar a su abuela, conocía su horario y a esas horas ya estaría despierta, necesitaba su ayuda que en infinidades de veces le brindaban la seguridad de que todo saldría bien.

#####################################################.

-Ni lo pienses Chiaki, no vas a ir sola y punto- Sayaka rezongaba al otro lado de la línea del móvil, su amiga la estaba llamando para informarle lo que pensaba hacer e inmediatamente la regaño por su descuido.

-Sayaka cálmate, hablé con los chicos y todos estamos de acuerdo en hacer ese plan, estaré bien porque iré con Saeki- la miko intentaba calmar a la peli castaño que no dejaba de dar su discurso protector.

-Entonces Inugami y yo iremos contigo, Chiaki no solo lo digo por tú ya sabes qué. Es muy peligroso, quizás sea una trampa para atraparte. Posiblemente están esperando a que vayas directo a buscar a Zenki y aprovechando que los chicos no estarán contigo para protegerte, te atacarán para destruirte.-

-Lo sé pero es un riesgo que debo tomar. Si no rescato a Zenki me sentiría muy mal…es mi shikigami y no pienso abandonarlo- aquella última frase la expresó para intentar disfrazar una razón muy distinta. No podía negar que aún lo quería y tampoco el hecho de que estaba bajo la influencia de un hechizo y de una esperanza vana, tenía que liberarlo de sus ataduras para poder definir lo que pasaría con ellos.

-y por que aún lo quieres, no lo puedes negar. Se nota en tu tono de voz-

-Sayaka…- se resignó, su amiga la conocía perfectamente bien como para intentar engañarla.

-te acompañaremos y listo, es mejor prevenir que lamentar….y estos son los meses más delicados de tú ya sabes qué.- la ultima oración la dijo casi en susurro para que el chico no pudiera escucharla.

-De acuerdo, yo te avisaré cuando la abuela me dé noticias de los templos- después de las correspondientes despedidas, Chiaki colgó suspirando ante la guerra perdida con Sayaka. En el fondo le alegraba que ella la acompañara, así tendría un apoyo para los momentos difíciles que vendrían, además, se sentía más segura ahora que Inugami estaría presente en el viaje.

#####################################################.

Más allá de las luces de la ciudad, de los múltiples caminos que llevaban a distintas direcciones, de los pueblos y localidades, de las montañas y ríos encantados, en una cueva oscura y húmeda un grupo de carcajadas se escuchaban estrepitosamente salir.

-Pronto, muy pronto la sangre de la sacerdotisa nos liberará de nuestro encierro- exclamaba una sombra alargada y tétrica, posicionada en un pilar sellado.

-así es, esa tonta no dudará en venir a buscar a su querido shikigami y es ahí cuando debemos aprovechar la ocasión- respondió la otra silueta oscura, de menor estatura pero igual de tétrica que las otras dos.

-no se preocupen hermanas. Esa niña tonta ni siquiera sabe a quién se enfrenta. Nosotras, destruiremos todo el legado de Ozuno y propagaremos la maldad hasta en los últimos rincones de la tierra. ¡Gobernaremos con la total oscuridad!- el tercer espectro, que salía de uno de los tres pilares, ampliaba sus feroces garras por toda la cueva a la vez que las tres rompían en risas macabras y malévolas.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

La luna y sus sombras

En lo más profundo de una cueva fría y oscura, se hallaba una figura cabizbaja en posición arrodillada, en sus muñecas dos fuertes cadenas azules lo ataban a un potente conjuro que le impedía salir de su prisión. A lo lejos, una sombra caminaba lentamente hacia él riéndose por dentro de su victoria.

-Chidouki…desgraciada…- aquel demon estaba amarrado a un hechizo de detención que lo mantenía congelado, su sombra estaba prisionera y por lo tanto tampoco podía moverse. Pudo ver a la mujer posicionada frente a él con una sonrisa sínica y brazos cruzados que, con solo examinar su rostro, se notaba el goce masoquista que expresaba.

-Es increíble que después de 1300 años tu sigas cayendo en mis trampas querido- ella se colocó en cuclillas para poder verle la cara. – ni siquiera pudiste escuchar a lo que te decía tu patético amigo Goki. No, apenas me viste, saliste corriendo a buscarme sin pensar en el corazón roto de tu pequeña humana-

-¿Por qué Chidouki? ¿Qué mal te hice para que me traicionaras así?-

-Entiéndelo, me dieron la oportunidad de renacer con la condición de entregarte a cambio de la ubicación de mis hijos, ¿qué pensaste que iba hacer? ¿Dejar que pasara la oportunidad de vengarme y poder vivir para verlos?-

-¿Entonces prefieres venderte al mejor cliente, no es así?- la voz de Zenki era fría y cruel, quería hacerle pagar en insultos la alevosía que le hizo.

-No Zenki, solo tomó lo que tengo al alcance de mis manos y más si me lo ofrece. Yo contigo viví plenamente sin preocuparme de nadie, tenía comida, techo y protección, después de tener a los niños solo quería deshacerme de ti, pero era mejor seguir teniéndote a mi lado para hacer la vida fácil…pero gracias a ese maldito humano-

Chidouki se incorporó enseguida y le dio la espalda al demon. – ¡Él no hizo nada!- Exclamó Zenki para defender a su antiguo maestro.

-¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Si él no hubiera aparecido para decirnos que teníamos que detenernos, los cazadores jamás hubieran encontrado la cueva, si él no hubiera visitado las aldeas para ofrecerse en dominarnos, nunca nos hubiesen atacado! ¡Por culpa de él, 3 de mis niños están muertos!- sus palabras sonaban llenas de odio, rencor y dolor. La muerte de sus descendientes la afectó desde que intentó cobrar venganza de aquel cruel asesinato.

-Ozuno nos advirtió de lo que sucedería si seguíamos así, era la consecuencias de nuestros actos a la que debíamos culpar. Entiende, esas brujas jamás te dirán donde están, solo te están utilizando y cuando no te necesiten te mataran de nuevo.-

Ella giró lentamente y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. -¿Así como tu querido maestro lo hizo una vez? Querido, desde que me abandonaste por ese viejo malnacido, supe que después de matarlo a él tendría que darte tu merecido. Lo preferiste a él más que a mí y eso debes pagarlo.- la joven demon se alejó de su prisionero mientras se reía sarcásticamente. Tenía que moverse rápido, la sacerdotisa estaba cerca.

#####################################################.

Chiaki, Saeki, Sayaka y Inugami llegaron a un templo cubierto por un espeso bosque, hermoso por el encanto mistico y mágico que lo envolvía seguramente por la gran cantidad de poder espiritual que emanaba, subieron por las escaleras enfocando su mirada a la puerta de madera antigua y al anciano monje que los esperaba en la parte superior de la entrada. Inugami estaba atento observando a su alrededor, desde que estaban llegando al santuario, una energía extraña envolvía por completo a la montaña.

-Bienvenida señorita Enno. La hemos estado esperando- el monje hizo una reverencia y luego entró al patio permitiendo que los invitados ingresaran, después cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Chiaki se sentía extraña por la fuerte energía que se movía dentro del templo, Kokutei, que estaba cerca de su amo, se escondía detrás de él por la intensidad del aura que emanaba el interior del templo frontal. De ahí, salió un monje mucho más decano, que por las formas de sus ropas, se percibía como el jefe del lugar.

-Ya veo que también presiente la energía que nos rodea señorita Enno- Chiaki hizo una reverencia y fue la primera en hablar.

-Su eminencia, recibimos su llamada de los sucesos extraños que suceden aquí. Me gustaría que pudiera explicarme desde cuando esto está sucediendo-

-Entremos, así podrá ver por usted misma lo que ocurre- el monje se giró para adentrarse de nuevo, la sacerdotisa observó a sus amigos, luego siguió el mismo camino que el sacerdote.

#####################################################.

-Por fin llegas humana- la miko enseguida la envolvió una oscuridad apenas entró en la habitación principal, el monje cayó a un lado de ella desmayado, las puertas se cerraron violentamente. Chiaki se sobresaltó al caer en la trampa pero al escuchar la voz de su atacante, enseguida buscó entre las sombras a la demon.-Tranquila estoy aquí solo para pedirte un favor…-

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué hiciste con Zenki?- Chiaki observó como de las sombras, una figura humanoide salía de ellas y se colocaba frente a frente.

-Lo que una mujer traicionada haría. ¿Dime sacerdotisa, que hubieras hecho si tu pareja te dejara, te traicionara, que preferiría seguir a un idiota en vez de cobrar la muerte de sus hijos, de negarse destruir todo lo que arruinó nuestra vida?-

-Exactamente lo que Zenki hizo- Chiaki la observaba desafiante. Los ojos de Chidouki se enfocaron en los de su contrincante, pero sabía que no podía dejar llevarse por la provocación si quería que la miko la ayudase.

-Era de esperarse.- ella se alejó y comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación.- En fin, no vine hablar de mi pasado contigo. Necesito que me ayudes a conseguir a mis hijos-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

-Tu ancestro encerró en alguna parte de este templo a mis bebés y tú como eres su descendiente, seguramente podrás quitar los sellos y conjuros que me impide llegar a ellos-

-Entonces si están vivos… ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?-

-Eres desesperante, créeme tengo el poder de doblegarte y hacer que me obedezcas pero estoy intentando ser razonable contigo. Tú debes de entender mejor que nadie mi posición-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Estas embarazada…puedo ver las dos auras distintas que te envuelven. La misma que yo tenía cuando estaba en estado- la sacerdotisa quedo impresionada con lo que la demon le decía, en realidad pudo notarlo y temía que ahora su hijo estuviera en peligro.

- Esta bien lo haré pero con una condición. Dime donde esta Zenki-

-Te lo advierto humana, él es prisionero de unas brujas que tienen cierto rencor hacia tu linaje, así que si vas a buscarlo, te enfrentaras a muchos desafíos y pondrás en peligro a tu hijo- Chidouki alejó las sombras que envolvían a Chiaki, liberándola.

-No sería la primera vez que me enfrento al mal. Y él estará bien. Ahora ¿Dónde está Zenki?-


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

La melodía de una canción oscura

El automóvil que Sayaka conducía iba a toda velocidad por la carretera que los llevaría hasta la montaña Kougiri, Chiaki en el camino les relato de su encuentro con Chidouki y de la dirección que debían tomar para llegar al sitio donde estaba el guerrero guardián.

-Debemos llegar a antes de que caiga la noche para liberar a Zenki. Según Chidouki, las brujas tienen mayor poder cuando la oscuridad invade por completo la cueva-

Saeki que estaba al lado de ella fue la primera en reclamar. –Ama Chiaki ¿Desde cuándo confía tanto en esa mujer? Quizás nos estamos dirigiendo a una trampa segura-

-Lo sé Saeki, pero es la única pista que tenemos de Zenki y si nos encontramos con esas hechiceras, acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas-

-Sacerdotisa te estás tomando todo a la ligera, no sabemos si esa información es segura y así estemos Saeki y yo, no conocemos si tendrá secuaces también- Inugami estaba en el asiento del copiloto atento a cualquier movimiento extraño en el ambiente.

-Confíen en mi, de todas formas ya le avise a Akira y Sago y los dos van en camino también al monte Kougiri. Sayaka necesito que aceleres, tenemos que llegar antes de que anochezca- la chica de cabello castaño solo asintió mientras ejercía más presión al acelerador, internándose en las carreteras internas de Osaka.

El atardecer caía lentamente entre las colinas dejando a su paso un paisaje de colores naranjas, magentas, amarillos y rojos a su paso, coloreando los cirros y altocúmulos, iluminando con sus últimos rayos de sol los rincones del bosque montañoso. Goki y Sago corrían velozmente en dirección a la montaña Kougiri como la miko le indicó horas antes. Ellos por estar más cerca del lugar, llegarían a tiempo para rescatar a su compañero de las brujas que lo aprisionaban.

-Ya casi estamos llegando, siento una presencia extraña en aquella dirección- los dos se detuvieron cuando de pronto, una ráfaga helada pasó al lado de ellos petrificándolos en el acto. – ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Sago volteó a mirar a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie.

-Hay que estar alerta, ya casi anochece y seguramente esas brujas deben de estar a punto de atacarnos- Goki no terminó de exclamar su pensamiento cuando la misma ráfaga los envolvió por completo, helando sus sentidos y cuerpos.

-Muy tarde guerrero…ya el sol se está ocultando y las sombras están abarcando toda la tierra- una vieja de tamaño mediano, regordeta y de cabello canoso se vislumbraba a través de la oscuridad que poco a poco comenzaba a expandirse. El demon azulado intentaba incorporarse pero estaba completamente inmóvil. –Jajajaja de nada te sirve que lo intentes. He retenido sus sombras y no podrán moverse…al menos que me maten-

Los dos guerreros observaban detenidamente a la hechicera oculta entre la oscuridad, tenía que actuar rápido o se verían en graves problemas si continuaban en ese estado.- Eres una vieja cobarde. Vamos, suéltanos y veras lo que podemos hacerte- el demon verde protestaba intentando a su vez moverse pero todo era inútil.

-jajajaja, son patéticos sin su querida ama, pero tranquilos solo serán mi señuelo para atraerla hasta nuestra guarida y luego me encargaré personalmente de eliminarlos- con un movimientos rápido en sus manos los dos hombres fueron elevando del suelo y eran llevados a una cueva oscura.

#####################################################.

-detente Sayaka- la chica detuvo el vehículo y observaba como la miko se bajaba corriendo en dirección al borde de la carretera. –Ahí están. Los tienen atrapados- Chiaki señalaba con su dedo el lugar de donde provenía la energía oscura que envolvía a sus dos guardianes.

Saeki e Inugami también se bajaron del vehículo y se colocaron al lado de la sacerdotisa presintiendo también la extraña energía que se manifestaba en entre los bosques. –Sera mejor apurarnos, seguramente esas hechiceras los llevaran donde esta Zenki- Inugami saltó por el precipicio seguido de Saeki ya transformada en una guerrera.

- Sayaka ve a un sitio iluminado y no te alejes de ahí, estoy segura de que no te atacarán si estas donde existe luz- ella se giró para ver a su amiga y luego de una mirada rápida, se único a sus amigos.

-Ama Chiaki no te alejes de mi, seguramente ya estamos cerca de la trampa que Goki y mi hermano cayeron- Chiaki se acercó más a su shikigami mientras el joven rubio se adelantaba. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que de las zonas oscuras salieran múltiples ninjas a atacarlos, Inugami se encargó de la mayoría fácilmente, Saeki solo destruía a los que intentaba acercárseles y la sacerdotisa con la ayuda de los conjuros de fuego logró encargarse del resto.

-Como se notan que son imbéciles, estos guerreros nacen de la oscuridad y así los eliminen, saldrán miles más para destruirlos- la misma voz que atacó a los otros demons se entremezclaba con las sombras que surgían una y otra vez.

-¡Explosive Bubbles!- Saeki invocó a miles de burbujas que rodearon todo el perímetro que rápidamente explotaron eliminando a casi todos los enemigos que los cubrían. -¡Blow of the Crown!- Inugami usó su ataque especial dirigido al lugar de donde la voz provenía, esta impactó con la sombra pero no le hizo ningún daño.

-Chico tonto, jamás podrás atacarme si estas envuelto en mis sombras- de la oscuridad salieron miles de mano envejecidas con garras negras. –Dark Melody…- la voz disminuyó a un susurro pero el poder que invocó fue capaz de crear ondas sonoras que repercutían en todo lo que fuese tangible. Los arboles explotaron igual que los animales que estaban cerca del campo de batalla, el viento era cortado por miles de curvas que lastimaron gravemente a los guerreros, Saeki intentó proteger a Chiaki con su cuerpo recibiendo la mayor cantidad de ataques, Inugami intentaba crear un campo de protección pero era casi imposible porque el ataque aparecía de todos los ángulos.

-¡jajajaja todos son unos idiotas! Jamás podrán vencer a mi melodía oscura, ningún sonido puede ser más poderoso que el mío- la noche ya había caído permitiendo que de las sombras oscuras surgiera una mujer vieja, alta de cabello blanco hasta la cintura, con una delgadez que rayaba en lo esquelético, sus ojos negros solo expresaban terror y odio. Ella caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Saeki que se estaba colocando de pie. –Eres muy resistente guerrera pero veamos si puedes contra esto…Dark Melo- de repente, una hacha de doble filo se enterró justamente en su espalda lastimando seriamente a la bruja.

-¿¡Quien…Quien osa atacarme?!- la hechicera se disolvió dejando que el arma cayera al suelo, luego apareció lejos del grupo buscando en todas las direcciones su atacante.

-Veamos si tu poder es mucho más fuerte que el mío maldita bruja… ¡Phoenix Fist!- una ráfaga de fuego en forma de ave se dirigía rápidamente a la vieja mujer iluminando todo a su alrededor, el golpe fue tan rápido que ella no pudo escapar de su inminente destrucción. Un grito desgarrador se escuchó a lo lejos del bosque y miles de sombras se disiparon enseguida.

Saeki reconoció el ataque que logró destruir a su adversaria y solo por ello dio media vuelta y fue en dirección donde estaba Chiaki. –Vasara…llegaste justo a tiempo- Inugami se incorporó tapándose la herida que tenía en el brazo izquierdo. El líder de los demon observó a su alrededor en búsqueda de alguna señal de los otros seres que estaban en el lugar pero dedujo que habían escapado.

-Vasara ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- Chiaki fue levantada del suelo con la ayuda de su guardiana, luego se dirigió donde estaba el inmenso guerrero que no dejaba de observar a la chica demon.

-Seguí el rastro de ustedes es fácil. Ahora vámonos, la cueva en donde tienen encerrados a Goki, Zenki y Sago. está cerca de aquí- él se giró para emprender la marcha hacia el lugar donde iban pero de pronto apareció frente a frente Saeki. Ella sin decir nada le propinó una cachetada que dejó completamente aturdidos a todos los presentes.

-Ahora si vámonos. Tenemos que salvar a nuestros amigos- ella dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a la energía oscura que palpitaba entre la maleza del bosque.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Siéntate y Escúchame

Sus gritos de clamor retumbaban por todas las cavidades oscuras de la cueva, de los escondrijos, los murciélagos salían volando para escapar de los alaridos que el guerrero guardián emitía por los golpes que era sometido por las brujas. -¡Por tu culpa mataron a una de nuestras hermanas!- los látigos salían de la oscuridad y impactaban en el cuerpo ya golpeado del demon.

-¡Basta hermana! Lo necesitamos vivo para atraer a la sacerdotisa- de las tinieblas surgió una mujer decrepita, vestida de negro y con restos de pieles de animales colgando de sus hombros, cintura y espalda, ropas que demostraban que era una bruja del mal, de cabello blanco igual que su otra hermana. Ella se dirigió hacia el hombre adyacente en el suelo sujetando su mandíbula y dirigiéndola hacia ella. – Tu querida humana pagara por lo que nos ha hecho maldito demon…sus sangre será lo único que aplaque nuestra ira sobre su linaje-

-no te atrevas a tocarla desgraciada hechicera, o lo pagarás con tu vida- Zenki a pesar de que era un prisionero, jamás permitiría que Chiaki estuviera en peligro.

-jajajajaja eso lo veremos. Ya ella está en la entrada de la cuerva como estaba previsto, y solo bastará unos minutos para que su sangre rompa el sello que nos aprisiona- la bruja desapareció en un humo negro igual que la otra que se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

#####################################################.

Ya en la entrada, el grupo se reunió alrededor de la sacerdotisa. –debemos tener cuidado al entrar, la oscuridad es su mayor fortaleza y allá dentro es lo que más reina, así que-

-Basta de habladuría - Vasara fue el primero en entrar seguido de Inugami, Chiaki y por ultimo Saeki. Mientras avanzaban por el camino central de la cueva, la luz de la luna se hacía tan tenue que por unos instantes desapareció sumiendo el lugar en una completa oscuridad.

De pronto, fantasmas salieron entre las sombras atacando al grupo de guerreros por todos lados, Chiaki logró hacer un escudo alrededor de ella y Saeki a la vez que Inugami y Vasara atacaban a sus adversarios. –¡No podemos destruirlos! Cada vez que los atacamos vuelven a regenerarse- Inugami tenía la razón, no podrían destruirlos simplemente con golpes, por lo tanto, tendrían que buscar una nueva estrategia y rápido.

Chiaki que aún seguía bajo la protección del escudo, analizaba la situación en búsqueda de una solución rápida para acabar con los espectros.- ¡Vasara, lanza tu ataque del golpe de fénix! ¡La luz los destruirá!-

-¡No seas tonta mocosa! Si lanzo mi ataque, la cueva nos caerá encima- el líder de los demons giró para ver a la miko que de su ropa sacaban varios pergaminos, después de recitar un conjuro, dichos papeles volaron por los aires iluminando todo el lugar con su resplandor. Las sombras inmediatamente comenzaron a perder fuerza y aprovechando el momento, Saeki e Inugami lanzaron bolas de energía que los destruyó por completo.

La guardiana siguió caminando pasando a un lado de su maestro – al menos inténtalo- sus facciones demostraban cierta hostilidad hacia él pero no se detuvo en escucharlo, solo siguió caminando. Ya después de caminar cierto trecho, el grupo se detuvo frente a una encrucijada, ya que, el camino principal se dividía en dos rutas.

-Sacerdotisa tu ve con Inugami por la izquierda y Saeki y yo iremos por la derecha-

-¿Y por qué debo de ir contigo si mi deber es estar con mi ama?- respondió desafiante la demon.

-Por que a mí me da la gana. Ahora camina- el corpulento guardián siguió caminando sin preocuparse de que Chiaki hiciera lo que le dijo, pero sorprendentemente, se dividieron de esa forma, y Saeki caminaba enojada detrás de su maestro.

-¿Se puede saber por qué permites eso? Se supone que ellos son tus guardianes- Inugami también caminaba detrás de la miko que, gracias a sus pergaminos, podían caminar fácilmente entre las estalagmitas.

-Lo hice porque parece que Vasara quiere hablar con Saeki, si no fuese así, él hubiera tomado el camino de la derecha solo-

-¿hablar? ¿Y desde cuando esa masa de poco cerebro habla?- Chiaki no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su compañero, era cierto de que a su guardian no le gustaba tener conversaciones pero tampoco era para tanto.

#####################################################.

-Este camino no nos llevara a ningún lado, será mejor que volvamos con Chiaki e Inugami-

-¿Aún sigues molesta?- preguntó sin detenerse o mirarla.

La cueva era húmeda y mohosa sin contar con la oscuridad que la envolvía, las rocas eran oscuras y podía notarse algunos huesos ya viejos de restos humanos. La demon caminaba sin contestar la pregunta, ¿Cómo podría ser tan descarado para preguntarle eso? Además de que no era el momento para hablar de ese tema. –Creo que no estamos aquí para hablar sino para rescatar a nuestros compañeros-

-En realidad no vine por eso- ella se detuvo, estaba harta de escuchar sus palabras sin sentido y deseaba, de una vez por todas, saber que era lo que pretendía con ella.

-¿Entonces a que viniste?- Vasara se detuvo también al escuchar su voz enojada.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre lo que paso hace unos meses-

-Créeme que estoy más que clara con eso. Ahora volvamos-

-No. Tienes que entender que no quería hacerlo- la chica cruzó sus brazos enfocando con molestia el rostro de su maestro que ahora la veía de igual forma.

-Y no te preocupes en aclarármelo. Entendí todo perfectamente ese día-

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinante? Sabes que no era el momento y ni por qué lo quisiera lo haría-

-¿Qué no era el momento? ¿O mejor dicho yo no era la persona adecuada? Escúchame bien Vasara, ya me cansé, me cansé de tu arrogancia, de tu hostilidad, de tu orgullo, de tu indiferencia. De ahora en adelante haré mi vida con quien yo quiera y espero que no te metas en eso-

-Ni te atrevas hacerlo Saeki, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- él levantó su mano enfurecido mientras ella se acercaba lentamente hasta estar lo más cerca posible, sus ojos reflejaban un azul intenso como el mar embravecido.

-¿Qué vas hacer si lo hago? ¿Me estas retando?- el líder de los demons no sabía qué hacer, tenerla tan cerca lo intimidaba y más cuando tenía esa mirada de molestia que le encantaba.

-Lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a raya-

-Eso lo veremos. Tú no me conoces enojada Vasara, y te recomiendo que no lo hagas- ella se volteó lentamente para devolverse pero un grito familiar la hizo detenerse. -¡Sago!- ella corrió en dirección al alarido de su hermano seguía por su maestro, internándose cada vez más adentro.

En cambio, Chiaki caminaba lentamente para evitar caerse, ya los cimientos de roca estaban aumentando agregando a ello la humedad que hacia resbaloso el camino, una caída sería sumamente peligroso en esas circunstancias. De repente, escuchó el grito de Zenki a lo lejos de la cueva. –Inugami debemos apresurarnos. Ese era Zenki estoy segura- la miko apresuró el paso para poder llegar lo antes posible, sabía que su shikigami estaba en peligro y con cada minuto que pasaba su sufrimiento se extendía.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Te encontré en la oscuridad

Chiaki corría rápidamente en búsqueda de su shikigami, pasaba velozmente entre las rocas que casi en varias ocasiones se caía por lo baboso que estaba el camino, ni siquiera se fijó si Inugami la seguía porque estaba concentrada en seguir los gritos que provenía al fondo de la cueva, no podía dejarlo seguir sufriendo, a pesar de todo lo que pasó en entre ellos, él no merecía que fuera castigado por esas malvadas brujas.

-¡Inugami corre! ¡Ya casi llegamos!- ella seguía adelantándose que no sabía si el joven príncipe le había contestado, en realidad no le importaba. Al llegar, lo observó arrodillado, con la cabeza cabizbaja y se notaba que respiraba irregularmente. Ella se acercó lentamente asustada, poco a poco posó su mano despacio por su cabeza y él reaccionó levantando la mirada hacia la miko –Hola…- fue lo que pudo decir mientras se agachaba para verle mejor la cara.

-Chiaki…es una trampa…corre- el demon estaba agotado, cansado y sus fuerzas estaban decaídas, pero al verla de nuevo su corazón se reanimó, dándole la energía suficiente de levantarse. –Las brujas están cerca-

-Tranquilo Zenki, déjame quitar el sello- Chiaki lo ayudó a levantarse y después de realizar un conjuro alrededor de él, logró eliminar las ataduras que se encontraban en sus muñecas y piernas. El guerrero guardián intentó caminar pero sus fuerzas se desvanecieron obligándolo a caer al suelo, la sacerdotisa enseguida lo sostuvo por su espalda y al sentir su piel maltratada y húmeda por la sangre, se volteó a mirar el estado en que se encontraba todo su cuerpo. –Zenki no te esfuerces, estás muy malherido-

-Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esas brujas regresen- de pronto, la caverna se hizo más fría y oscura, sombras tétricas y demoniacas comenzaron a correr por las paredes seguidas de dos garras que se cernían sobre los dos seres, la figura curvada de una mujer salía del suelo formando un cuerpo físico femenino, de cabello blanco, la cara desfigurada por miles de cicatrices, su piel era grisácea y azulada, en sus esqueléticas manos sobresalían extensas garras negras.

-Te estaba esperando descendiente de Ozuno…- la bruja se acercó hasta donde estaba Chiaki pero enseguida Zenki se interpuso en su camino colocándose frente a la sacerdotisa.

-¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla!-

-Lárgate de mi vista títere- ella sacudió su mano hacia un lado y del suelo miles de sombras lo atraparon y luego lo lanzaron hacia la pared, ahí, las mismas figuras tétricas que acompañaban a la hechicera, lo mantuvieron retenido en contra de su voluntad. –Ahora hagamos esto más fácil…- con un movimiento expansivo y luego concentrando su poder, ella comenzó a atacar a la miko que se defendía con el campo de fuerza creado por el brazalete guardián.

#####################################################.

Saeki luchaba ferozmente contra los espectros oscuros que salían de las paredes, Vasara en cambio, lanzaba sus poderes de rayo eliminándolos al instante, de pronto, un grito ahogado salió de una de las cavernas llamando su atención. – ¡Es mi hermano!... ¡resiste Sago!-

-¡grita todo lo que quieras para que vengan más monstruos mujer!- ambos quedaron espalda con espalda rodeados de miles de monstruos de las sombras, pero a pesar de la situación, Saeki no se quedaría tranquila por el comentario.

-¡Cállate! Yo grito cuando yo quiera… ¡has un escudo ahora!-

-¿Desde cuándo tu me ordenas? ¡No lo haré!-

-¡Hazlo o no respondo!- el demon dudó pero al ver la mirada de impaciencia que la guardiana le imponía, creó un escudo que lo cubría a ambos.

-¡**N**eedles of Water!- Saeki aprovechando la humedad del lugar, usó el agua para crear miles de agujas que atravesaron a sus oponentes en el acto. – ¡Ahora atacarlos con tu poder!-

-¡Mysterious Crushing Force!- una bola de energía que salía de la palma del demon, salió rápidamente en dirección al grupo de espectros que estaban recuperándose del primer ataque, el golpe fue tan poderoso, que los acabó a todos de una sola vez. Saeki verificó que no hubiese más enemigos y después de cerciorarse, salió caminando de vuelta al camino que seguía cuando de pronto él la tomó del brazo acercándola violentamente hacia él.

-Jamás vuelvas a darme órdenes- la cercanía entre ambos era máxima y eso ocasionó que la demon se sonrojara al extremo, no podía hablar y pestañeaba varias veces impactada por la proximidad de sus rostros, pero recordó inmediatamente lo sucedido hace meses y eso enfrió enseguida sus sentimientos.

- Entonces no me estorbes-ella se deshizo de su amarre y siguió su camino, el líder de los demons solo la siguió, rezongando por dentro las miles de torturas que le haría cuando llegaran de nuevo a la ciudad, extrañamente era el mismo pensamiento de la guerrera.

#####################################################.

La batalla entre la miko y la hechicera del mal era constante y ninguna de la dos se doblegaba a la derrota, Chiaki usaba todos los conjuros que podía para defender y atacar pero el azote de las sombras era muy fuerte, además de que el lugar la desfavorecía por ser oscuro y húmedo, perfecto para la bruja.

-Ríndete sacerdotisa, así tu muerte será menos dolorosa- la mujer invocó a varias sombras que se agruparon alrededor de ella y luego les ordenó que agrediesen a su contrincante, la miko se defendió como pudo creando pergaminos de luz que la envolvían, impidiendo el ataque pero ya se les estaban acabando y solo el hechizo del fuego era su única salida.

-¡Jamás, usaré todo mi poder para derrotarte!- con el conjuro hecho de fuego, creo una bola inmensa que arrojó en contra del ejercito de sombras que venían a su ataque, eliminándolos casi a todos pero la hechicera solo se difuminó entre la oscuridad.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres débil comparado a tu ancestro! Será fácil eliminarte- del suelo, salió la bruja que rápidamente la arañó por la espalda, Chiaki lanzó un grito de dolor a la vez que caía al suelo. Ella se revolcaba de dolor, intentaba levantarse pero algo la retenía en el suelo, podía sentir el ardor insoportable de las heridas y el olor de su sangre que ahora corría por el suelo. –Te lo dije humana…jamás serás como tu ancestro, y ahora llegó el momento ¡de hacerte pagar por todo!-

De una manera veloz, con una mano la alzó por el cuello y con la otra apuntaba con sus garras su estomago, pero un resplandor de energía poderosa la hizo detener su ataque. -¡No te Atrevas!-


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16

El Rescate del Sol

Saeki y Vasara por fin llegaron a la caverna donde se encontraban los otros guardianes secuestrados, pero al avanzar más hacia ellos se percataron de algo alarmante. –Inugami…-

La guerrera pudo ver con más detalles que cada uno de ellos estaban atados a un pilar por medio de sombras que, como hiedras, estaban enredadas entre sus cuerpos hasta sus bocas impidiéndoles emitir algún sonido, ella se acercó lentamente pero enseguida fue detenida por su maestro. –No te acerques. Es una trampa- él apuntó hacia el techo para que ella viera las enormes estacas de roca que frágilmente estaban suspendidas encima de ellos. Un sonido fuerte, un paso en falso o un movimiento brusco, haría detonar la catástrofe.

-¿Qué haremos?- ella volteó a mirarlo mientras él buscaba la solución al problema.

-Eliminaremos las ataduras sin hacer el mayor ruido posible. Si esas cosas llegan a caerse, crearemos un escudo para protegernos.-

-Pero esos espectros nos atacarán apenas nos acerquemos…debe de existir una forma-

-nos arriesgaremos. No hay salida- él sin esperar a su respuesta, caminó hacia donde estaba Goki, con sus garras eliminó el primer ataque que de inmediato se transformaron en agujas que arremetieron, Saeki hizo lo mismo con su hermano, quitándole primero en las manos, pecho y boca.

-Por fin llegan, ya me estaba aburriendo- ella colocó su mano en su boca pero ya era tarde, las estalactitas comenzaron a caer en efecto dominó sobre el grupo tapizándolos bajo escombros, rocas y polvaredas.

#####################################################.

La bruja se alejó de Chiaki soltándola de inmediato, el resplandor era tan fuerte que le dolía verlo, de pronto ella sintió como su cuello era oprimido por una mano grande y fuerte, al abrir los ojos su pesadilla se había hecho realidad. El guerrero guardián Zenki hacia su entrada en la batalla. –No la vuelvas a tocas con tus sucias manos-

Él la arrojó lejos haciéndola chocar contra una pared, giró para caminar hacia Chiaki que aun seguía sentada en el piso soportando el dolor agudo de su espalda, cuando miles de espectros aprisionaron sus piernas aun así el guerrero elevó su Ki, eliminándolos al instante.- ¿Puedes levantarte?-

-No…me duele- ella intentó incorporarse con la ayuda de él pero volvió a caer al suelo presa del malestar. –Quédate aquí, crea una barrera para que no te toquen-

-Jajajaja ¿estás preocupado por tu hechicera, guerrero?- la bruja se movía a través de las sombras por toda la cueva, ambos la miraban atentos escabullirse entre las rocas, en las paredes, en la tierra, en el techo hasta que por fin se materializó frente a ellos. –Yo quitaré tu tormento-

-Perfecto, necesito ejercitarme de nuevo- hizo crujir sus garras frente a ella en señal de desafío, luego avanzó para atacarla pero esta se desvaneció en una humareda oscura. – ¡Sal cobarde, enfréntame!-

-No soy como tu Zenki, la lógica es más efectiva que la fuerza bruta…- su voz retumbaba por toda la caverna creando ecos que confundían al guerrero. Zenki observó por todas partes en búsqueda del enemigo pero no lo encontraba.

-¡Zenki ten cuidado, siento su energía dispersarse por toda la cueva!- en efecto, la oscuridad se hacía más densa y avanzaba rápidamente por el lugar, ya no se podía distinguir las rocas o el suelo, la zona se consumió en una penumbra total. En segundos una explosión en la cueva hizo que la luz del sol penetrara por las aberturas, el conjuro de la hechicera se disperso al lugar más oscuro.

-¡Nooo, el sol!- gritó despavorida por los rayos luminosos que comenzaban abarcar mayor terreno, alguien desde afuera estaba abriendo los agujeros por donde ingresaban para disminuir sus poderes.

Zenki de inmediato tomó a Chiaki entre sus brazos y de un solo salto salió por uno de los orificios, la bruja no permitiría que ellos escapasen y mandó a sus sombras a atraparlos, pero al ser tocadas por el sol, inmediatamente se evaporaban. El guerrero guardián corría rápidamente para no caer en el suelo que comenzaba a derrumbarse, aquella cavidad se hallaba por debajo de la tierra por lo tanto debía de buscar un lugar seguro. Al llegar a una colina, ambos miraban como toda la cueva se hundía rápidamente. –Zenki…los chicos están allá dentro-

-tranquila. Ahí vienen- él le indicó con la mirada la dirección de donde provenían los guerreros guardianes, Chiaki observó al cielo, y el primero que vio descender fue a su fiel amigo Goki.

-¡Ama! Me alegro de que este a salvo…esta herida- él demon azulado se apresuró en curar la herida que se ubicaba en su espalda al momento de que era colocada en el suelo.

-¡Ama Chiaki!- Saeki junto con el resto del grupo (Excepto Vasara claro está) se acercaban a ella rápidamente. –Estaba asustada por usted. Esa cueva comenzó a derrumbarse y por poco nos entierra a todos, no sabíamos si estaba bien y comenzamos a buscarla pero-

-Ya, ya hermanita. Ella está bien y es lo que importa-

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi- todos miraron inmediatamente a Zenki con cara de pocos amigos, él sencillamente observó a otro lugar temeroso de sus miradas.

-Bien, debemos volver al templo Kakurin-ji- todos voltearon esta vez para ver a Chiaki intentando incorporarse con la ayuda de Goki.

-¿La oscuridad te afectó la vista verdad? Zenki está aquí. Ya no tenemos nada que buscar allá ni en los otros montes- Sago señalaba con sus manos al guerrero rojo y luego indicaba hacia la dirección de la montaña donde habían estado buscando sus compañeros.

-¡Sago respeta!- Saeki le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a su hermano y luego se dirigió a su ama. –Chiaki, ¿Qué vamos hacer en ese lugar?-

-Tenemos que ir…hay una promesa que debo cumplir- ella miró a Zenki con los ojos llenos de tristeza, sabía que debía cumplir con el trato que hizo con Chidouki y eso significaba que el demon vería de nuevo a sus hijos, no sabría cómo respondería o lo que haría a continuación pero era una consecuencia que tenía que soportar quisiera o no.

Inugami, quien permanecía callado ante la conversación, decidió intervenir para recordarles un punto importante-Por si lo han olvidado, tenemos a dos o más brujas deambulando dentro de esa cueva y seguramente nos atacaran de nuevo-

-Y eso será en la noche, por lo tanto debemos llegar a ese santuario antes de que el sol caiga. Creo que podremos llegar volando- Zenki volteó a verla y la tomó del brazo antes de que ella hiciera el hechizo del cielo.

-No puedes, usaste toda tu energía para pelear con la bruja y debes de estar cansada. Ese lugar no queda muy lejos de aquí así que podemos desplazarnos hasta allá por tierra-

-Pero yo no puedo correr a la velocidad de ustedes-

-No te preocupes, yo te llevaré-

-eso ni lo sueñes. ¿Goki puedes llevarme?- la tensión entre Chiaki y Zenki se estaba haciendo más densa que todos permanecían callados, atentos a cualquier movimiento inesperado que alguno de los dos hiciera. Goki solo respondió afirmando con la cabeza y luego de colocarla sobre su espalda dio una última mirada a su compañero. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

-Si ella se cae tendrás problemas conmigo- su mirada era amenazante y fría, solo el guerrero azulado pudo ver como Zenki tomaba la delantera junto con Sago adentrándose en el espeso bosque, después de tragar grueso, sujetó con firmeza a su ama y emprendió el viaje de ida al monte Onitori seguido de Inugami, Saeki y Vasara.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17

Los sellos del corazón partido

El trayecto fue silencioso y pasajero, corrían entre la maleza de los arboles a una velocidad impresionante y sin ningún tropiezo, Gracias a los poderes curativos del guardián Goki, Chiaki se estaba estabilizando de su herida además de recuperar parte de su fuerza debido al aura curativa que el guerrero emanaba. Zenki en cambio, disminuía la velocidad para ver a la miko de reojo y luego se alejaba hasta donde estaba Sago, este movimiento era captado por los otros guerreros que estaban detrás de ellos, en especial Inugami y Saeki.

-Ya estamos llegando…- el demon pelirrojo anunció el fin de su recorrido al reconocer el paisaje que los rodeaba, al final de la montaña divisaron el templo escondido entre el espeso bosque que lo cubría por completo. Al llegar a la entrada, Goki depositó despacio a Chiaki en el suelo y ella subió por las escaleras sin mirar a Zenki que tenia al lado. Todos entraron en silencio al patio, donde inmediatamente sintieron la presencia de otro personaje conocido.

-Guao, si que tardaste tanto. ¿Te fue difícil eliminar a las brujas de la oscuridad?- aquella voz salía del interior del templo, poco a poco surgía la silueta de la mujer demon que caminaba hacia ellos tranquilamente, Zenki al verla, se colocó al frente de Chiaki mirando a su antigua compañera con odio y desprecio.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Chidouki?- ella no se inmutó por el tono de voz frío y distante de su antiguo esposo, sencillamente ignoró su presencia y continuo hablando.

-muy bien sacerdotisa, acompáñame…- a ver que los demás también la seguían, los detuvo con su mano. –No, ella entrara sola…Zenki, querido si quieres, puedes acompañarnos. Esto también te concierne- nadie entendía a lo que ella se refería ni siquiera el guerrero guardián, él siguió a Chiaki solo para protegerla de lo que aquella mujer pudiera hacerle.

-¿Chiaki que significa esto?- la miko volteó a mirar a sus shikigamis ignorando la pregunta de Zenki.

-Por favor quédense aquí, yo saldré dentro de un rato.- sin esperar respuesta de ellos, se adentró al interior del santuario seguida del pelirrojo que ya estaba enojándose por la actitud despectiva de la sacerdotisa.

Caminaron por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a una habitación de dos portezuelas sellada por varios conjuros, Chiaki los eliminó sin problemas abriendo las puertas y permitiendo que los demons entraran. Adentro, la estructura del templo desaparecía para dar comienzo a la entrada de una cueva, Chidouki caminó adelante mientras tomaba una antorcha y la encendía para iluminarse en el trayecto, atrás, Chiaki y Zenki caminaban en silencio observando los alrededores de la caverna. –Esta es…-

-Así es querido, esta cueva era nuestro antiguo hogar-

-¿Chiaki que hacemos aquí?- él la tomó del brazo para detenerla pero ella enseguida se zafó para contestarle sin mirarle la cara.

-Aquí el amo Ozuno encerró a tus hijos…- su voz sonaba llena de tristeza y melancolía, le dolía lo que sus pensamientos negativos hacían en su mente, lo imaginaba abrazando a sus niños y a esa mujer que pertenecía a su pasado, lo imaginaba rehaciendo su vida junto con su familia reencontrada, lo imaginaba apartándose lejos de ella sin saber que también crecía dentro de su vientre un heredero suyo.

-¿Qué?... ¿están aquí?- él giró para mirar a Chidouki que estaba parada un poco más lejos de ellos, su mirada era de fastidio y ansiedad, no quería hablar solo deseaba llegar a donde estaban sus pequeños y abrazarlos de nuevo.

-Si Zenki están aquí dentro de esta cueva encerrados, y si me disculpan debemos movernos para llegar a ellos rápidamente- la demon siguió su camino adentrándose más por la ruta oscura, mientras que Chiaki también hacia lo mismo, él la miraba caminar con la cabeza cabizbaja y en el aire podía oler el aroma salino de sus lágrimas. Ahora entendía el por qué de su actitud.

-Ya casi llegamos- después de caminar un poco más adentro de la caverna, el grupo se encontró con un altar de madera cubierto por miles precintos y rodeado por una cuerda usada como sello de seguridad, en su interior, había una caja de madera con la siguiente inscripción.

-"_Cuando el tiempo sea el indicado, estos sellos serán retirados por mi sangre para liberar dos almas inocentes"_- Chidouki leyó la inscripción tallada en la tableta adherida a la caja de madera, luego volteó a ver a la miko que estaba cerca de ella. –Es tu turno sacerdotisa, libéralos- aquello sonaba más como una orden que como una petición.

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabemos que son ellos? ¿Qué tal si son unos monstruos sellados por Ozuno y tu quieres liberarlos para tus planes de venganza?- Zenki no creía que en realidad eso pasaría por que dentro de su corazón, un presentimiento le indicaba que parte de él estaba dentro de esa caja, pero no confiaba de las artimañas de Chidouki, y más si un pensamiento de venganza latente envolvía por completo su raciocinio.

-Son ellos Zenki. El amo Ozuno me lo dijo- Chiaki se acercó al altar lentamente y después de sentir la presencia espiritual que emanaba, se colocó en posición para comenzar la invocación.

#####################################################.

-¿por que tarda tanto? Chidouki estaba desesperada caminando de un lado al otro a su vez Zenki estaba apoyado de la pared esperando que Chiaki terminara la invocación.

-Cálmate, para deshacer un conjuro del viejo Ozuno hay que tener mucha energía espiritual-

-Pero ella es su descendiente y no le debe costar tanto-

-Aún para ella, los hechizos del viejo sacerdote son muy poderosos…así que ten paciencia- la demon lanzó un gruñido de exasperación y volvió a caminar de un lado al otro. Zenki solo suspiró y cerró sus ojos para seguir pensando en lo que haría, pronto volvería a ver a sus hijos de nuevo y tenía que hacer algo para quitárselos a Chidouki, ya no quería estar con ella sino con Chiaki. Su sacerdotisa jamás lo había abandonado como lo hizo ella, lo quería por cómo era y no por lo que era, siempre estaba a su lado en las buenas y en las malas pero la mujer demon no. Si consentía que ella se quedara con los niños, ellos crecerían como bestias del mal, parecidas a las que infinidades de veces él eliminó. No, él no permitiría que su linaje terminara así por culpa de una mujer desquiciada.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18

La furia de una tormenta

Ya el atardecer caía por el horizonte de las montañas frondosas de la prefectura de Nara, los animales e insectos desde hace rato dejaron de emitir los acostumbrados ruidos que perturbaban el silencio de la zona, el frío de las montañas ya empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente pero también era signo de que un mal viento avecinaba energías malignas, los guerreros que estaban esperando fuera del templo presintieron la cercanía de un enemigo.

-Prepárense, apenas caiga el sol, esas brujas nos atacarán- Inugami se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el pantalón mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo.

-Por fin, los huesos se me estaban pudriendo de tanto estar sentado- Sago se estiraba la espalda y los músculos de los brazos para luego colocarse encima del techo.

Saeki también fue a tomar su posición frente a la entrada alertando a su señor de que hiciera lo mismo -Maestro, es hora-

Vasara solo pasó al lado de ella emitiendo un pequeño susurro que nadie más captó excepto la demon. –Hablaremos después- Saeki se giró al verlo paciente al lado de ella molesta por el comentario. Al parecer, su llegada a la ciudad estará cargada de discusiones y reclamos por parte de ambos.

-Estén listos, falta solo unos minutos para que se oculte el sol- Goki fue el último en ubicarse frente a la puerta del templo con las manos listas para hacer un conjuro de protección, debía proteger a su ama a como diera lugar mientras siguiera dentro con Zenki.

#####################################################.

-¡No aguanto más!- Chidouki se acercó molesta donde estaba Chiaki sentada en el suelo concentrada deshaciendo el conjuro para liberar a los hijos de su shikigami, la demon sintió la gran cantidad de energía que la rodeaba y veía como la mayoría de los pergaminos habían desaparecido y que la cuerda estaba rompiéndose poco a poco. Una mano se pesada se colocó en su hombro.

-Déjala hacer su trabajo. No la interrumpas- Chidouki hizo un gesto de molestia y quitó la mano de él con desprecio, estaba estresada y quería desquitarse con alguien.

-¿O qué querido? ¿Vas a golpearme?- ella cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y lo miraba molesta.

-o vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida si ese conjuro sale mal y nuestros hijos les pasa algo por tu culpa- él se volteó dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar de nuevo donde estaba anteriormente, ella solo respiró profundo y se alejó de la sacerdotisa que no dejaba de emitir un rezo japonés en susurro.

#####################################################.

Apenas el sol se había perdido en el horizonte sumiendo todo el penumbras, las risas macabras surgían de las sombras de los arboles, infinidades de espectros serpenteaban por los suelos del bosque en dirección al santuario, entre los troncos marchaban dos figuras femeninas tétricas y de horrendo aspecto. Al llegar a la entrada del templo, todas las energías negativas se concentraron alrededor del mismo impidiendo de que alguien saliera de ahí.

-Parece que tendremos un poco de entretenimiento después de todo- Vasara salía por las enormes puertas posicionándose frente a sus oponentes. Las brujas se acercaron un poco más pero se notaban que ya no tenían el efecto fantasmagórico de la noche anterior, ahora tenían un cuerpo físico y su aura maligna había aumentado.

-¿sorprendido demon? Gracias a la sangre de tu sacerdotisa, el hechizo que nos mantenía aprisionadas se rompió y ahora somos libres de llenar este mundo de oscuridad- la bruja más delgada lo señaló con su dedo huesudo y cadavérico. –Y tu ni nadie podrá detenernos. ¡Soldados de la oscuridad ataquen!-

-Ja como si me interesara- el guerrero dio un salto invocando un ataque directo a una de las brujas, enseguida Saeki y Sago salieron del templo dirigiendo sus ataques a los monstruos que subían rápidamente. -¡**N**eedles of Water!-

-¡Whirls of Fury!- un torbellino hizo que varios espectros se disolvieran mientras que los otros eran atravesados por la gran cantidad de agujas hechas de agua. Inugami que estaba en el techo también lanzó su ataque a la siguiente hechicera que se acercaba a atacarlo.

-¡Blow of the Crown!- la bruja no pudo esquivar el ataque así que creó un escudo de oscuridad que la protegió, pero no contaba con el ataque del líder de los demons.

-¡Phoenix Fist!- un haz de luz impactó contra el cuerpo de la tétrica mujer haciéndola desaparecer del mundo mortal junto con sus espectros, su hermana, atónita ante el poder de los guerreros guardianes, no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada macabra que resonó por todo el bosque. Todos se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos por su conducta irracional.

-¡Gracias por lo que hicieron! ¡Ahora que soy la única bruja, tengo todo el poder de la oscuridad en mí!- ella alzó sus brazos e inmediatamente un remolino oscuro la envolvió por completo, dentro de el, salían pequeños relámpagos morados y de pronto rompió en una explosión de sombras que eliminaron la mayorías de los arboles que estaban cerca, se podía ver que la bruja ahora era una bella mujer de cabello blanco vestida con un vestido negro adherido a su cuerpo esbelto, su piel blanquecina como la porcelana era suave y joven, su ojos negros acentuados por una sombra morada igual que su boca carnosa la hacía ver sensualmente malvada.

-Guao, ahora si me gusta mi enemigo- el guerrero guardián verde no para de observar atentamente la transformación física de su oponente, su hermana le dio un manotazo en la cabeza para que reaccionara.

-Ahora si guerreros verán mi verdadero poder, después de absorber las almas de mis hermanas, ahora controlo todo el poder de la oscuridad… ¡Dark Lament!- de su boca salieron ondas sonoras invisibles que cortaban todo a su paso, todos lograron esquivar el ataque pero al ver el templo, lo encontraron completamente destruido excepto lo que se mantenía dentro del escudo de Goki.

Ella comenzó a lanzar su ataque continuamente, haciendo que miles de ondas delgadas arremetieran contra ellos, Saeki no pudo esquivar esa gran cantidad de ataques y fue herida de un brazo, enojada, combinó su sangre con el agua que se hallaba cerca de ella creando infinidades de burbujas a su alrededor, luego las lanzó a su oponente que al ser cortadas por las ondas, estas estallaban provocando daños a todo lo que estuviera próximo. La bruja lanzaba gritos de dolor por las constantes explosiones así que convocó otro de sus ataques.

-Attack Of The Shades- todas las sombras que se hallaban en el lugar fueron al ataque de Saeki que logró crear un escudo protector, librándose de las sombras, pero ella se elevó de un salto al cielo y sorprendentemente convocó una tormenta que arrecia en la montaña Onitori,- ¡¿jajaja crees que puedes eliminarme con lluvia niña?!-

-Pronto lo veras- de repente toda el agua que estaba en el lugar comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor, el aura demoniaca de Saeki comenzó a elevarse a tal grado que el agua se transformó en un ejército de figuras que tomaron la silueta de ella, luego imitando a la guerrera alzaron sus manos para convocar su ataque especial.

– ¡Dragón of Water!- todas las siluetas más Saeki lanzaron infinidades de dragones que volaron en dirección a la bruja de la cual no esperaba tal hazaña. El poder de la guerrera era tan grande, que arrasaba con todo a su paso eliminando por completo a todos los espectros, la bruja que no tenia donde escapar creó un escudo para protegerse, pero su poder no podía superar aquella tempestad.

-¡Noooooo!- el escudo se rompió en mil pedazos dejando a su merced a la hechicera oscura que impactó directamente en ella toda aquella energía comprimida, al final una enorme explosión de agua se formó en el lugar eliminando todo vestigio de maldad en el territorio.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19

Un alma por dos inocentes

Era el segundo impacto que recibía la caverna alertando por completo a la pareja de demons, el primer ataque fue más leve comparado a este, por lo tanto, una fuerte pelea se estaba ejecutando fuera de la cueva. –No podemos movernos de aquí hasta que la sacerdotisa termine de romper el conjuro-

-Lo sé hay que protegerla de las brujas. Seguramente ya anocheció y debieron comenzar el ataque de nuevo- los dos estaban los suficientemente cerca de Chiaki observando a los lados esperando cualquier cosa que los asaltara. De pronto, una luz cálida irradiaba detrás de ellos proviniendo de donde estaba Chiaki y el altar, ambos se giraron lentamente y observaron como la miko radiaba de energía, ella se levantó del suelo y luego de tocar con un dedo la gruesa soga que envolvía la zona sellada, esta se disolvía junto con los últimos pergaminos que quedaban.

Chidouki corrió para destruir la caja que mantenía cautivos a sus hijos, Chiaki en cambio, cayó al suelo semi inconsciente por la gran cantidad de energía que usó durante todo el día para poder quitar los sellos, Zenki fue a su ayuda tomándola de las manos para levantarla. –No me toques.- él no le importó su despreció así que la tomó por la cintura para ayudarla a pararse. La demon ni siquiera hacia caso a lo que pasaba en su alrededor, solo quería abrir la caja y ver a sus hijos pero de pronto, una sombra apareció detrás de ella haciéndole un corte completo por la espalda.

Ambos también fueron atacados por sombras pero Chiaki conjuro un escudo gracias al brazalete, pero una parte de la caverna comenzó a derrumbarse sobre ellos así que Zenki la tomó entre sus brazos acercándose hasta Chidouki. -¿Chidouki estas bien?-

-Esa maldita bruja…quiere matarnos- la demon se levantaba con dificultad entendiendo lo que ocurría, ella volteó a mirar a la pareja que tenia al lado y pudo ver como Zenki se mantenía encima de Chiaki protegiéndola, una de sus manos estaba alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho aún débil.

#####################################################.

-ehh… ¿Saeki?- la guerrera descendía al suelo aún con su aura activa, todo había quedado destruido por el impacto del ataque que ella creó, el templo, las murallas, los arboles, todo estaba arruinado.

-Lo siento no quería destruirlo todo- ella se giró hacia Sago que estaba al lado de ella.

-Tranquila. Todo está bien. No hay de qué preocuparse. Ahora serénate y baja un poco la guardia- él tomó su mano despacio y luego abrazó a su hermana que tras tranquilizarse, su energías se controlaron volviendo a la normalidad.

-Sabes algo, no la hagas enojar…no es recomendable- Inugami quien estaba al lado de un Vasara estupefacto por la gran cantidad de poder que la mujer guerrera había demostrado, hizo un comentario que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-No seas tonto- en realidad le haría caso, esa mujer enojada podría arrancarle la cabeza si se lo proponía. Todos después de ver el desastre que Saeki hizo, fueron a las ruinas del templo a ver si Goki había resistido el fuerte impacto de los ataques, al llegar lo observaron destruyendo las últimas sombras que los estaban atacando.

-Chicos ¿Lograron eliminar a las brujas?-

-Nosotros no. Ella lo hizo- el demon verde señaló a su hermana que estaba a su lado sonrojada.

-¿Tú hiciste todo eso? Las nubes, la tormenta, los dragones…¿Todo?- Goki estaba sorprendido, a pesar de que estaba protegiendo el interior del templo que era lo único que permaneció intacto, pudo ver aquel espectáculo que creyó que en una combinación de poderes de su compañeros, pero la historia era totalmente distinta.

-Dejémonos de charlas. Ya es hora de que ellos estuvieran aquí afuera-

-Es cierto, pero no he sentido su presencia mientras creaba el escudo, creo que debemos de ir a ver- todos se adentraron en el santuario esperando de que nada malo les hubiera ocurrido.

#####################################################.

-Estoy bien humana, no soy tan débil como tu- Chidouki estaba enojada por la interrupción que ocurría pero eso no iba a impedir que viera a sus hijos, se levantó y caminó de nuevo a la caja para abrirla esta vez, la misma sombra espectral volvió atacarla pero ella logró destruirla fácilmente con sus garras. –No volveré a caer en el mismo truco dos veces.-

-No voy a morir hasta que los mate- la hechicera de la oscuridad apareció ante ellos maltratada y cubierta de sangre, ya no poseía las almas de sus hermanas así que era de nuevo una vieja cadavérica. Ella convocó lo último que quedaba de sus poderes para hacer su conjuro final. - me los llevaré conmigo al infierno ¡ Door Of The Hell!-

De pronto, el suelo comenzó a quebrajarse y las llamas salían entre sus hendiduras, todo el contorno de la hechicera malvada se desplomó junto con ella creando una brecha entre el mundo mortal y el averno. El suelo comenzaba a ceder hasta llegar donde se encontraba Chiaki y Zenki, él la tomó entre sus brazos para salir, pero al voltear a ver a Chidouki no pudo evitar quedarse impactado por la escena, Chiaki que ya estaba más repuesta de su falta de energía, también observó lo que su shikigami veía. La demon sostenía entre sus brazos a dos bultos, uno más pequeño que el otro, envueltos entre mantas los observaba con una ternura que jamás pensaron que tenía, los besó varias veces en la frente y después los abrazó mientras les decía unas palabras que no pudieron escuchar.

Ella se les acercó rápidamente y depositó ambos niños en los brazos de Chiaki, tomó entre sus manos un collar que llevaba guardado entre su pecho y se lo colocó al más grande de ellos. –Se que los cuidarás bien sacerdotisa. Diles que los amo más de lo que les demostré. Ahora váyanse esto se está derrumbando-

-Chidouki…- Chiaki la miró impactada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Adiós querido, ahora si tienes una familia que debes cuidar- la demon le dio un beso rápido en los labios y luego se alejó de ellos, rápidamente su aura incrementó tanto que produjo que la caverna se viniera abajo mucho más rápido, obligando a Zenki salir de ese lugar, la miko solo pudo ver por segundos como Chidouki se lanzaba al vacio con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. Toda la cordillera de la montaña comenzó a colapsar como si una avalancha se hubiese desatado, un enorme agujero se formó en su interior como muestra de la explosión que sucedió poco antes en la zona, destruyendo lo poco que quedaba del santuario y del monte Onitori.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 20

El sol siempre saldrá con una sonrisa

Sayaka se encontraba en el departamento de Chiaki sumamente preocupada por lo que estuviese ocurriendo con su amiga, justo después de que visitaron el templo en aquella montaña, tuvo que devolverse a Tokio para la presentación urgente de un trabajo que le salvaría la cátedra a ella y su amiga, pero desde que llegó, intentó infinidades de veces comunicarse con ella y no respondía hasta Inugami lo llamó pero tampoco contestaba sus llamadas. Se estaba volviendo loca de la desesperación cuando sorpresivamente la puerta principal del departamento se abrió permitiendo el ingreso de sus habitantes.

Chiaki dormía plácidamente cuando entre sus sueños escuchó el llanto de un bebé, poco a poco abrió sus parpados a la vez que el sollozo se hacía más fuerte, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cuarto, durmiendo en su cama, se levantó rápidamente al recordar los últimos sucesos que transcurrieron durante los dos días anteriores. Observó el despertador y eran las 7:37 Am, se incorporó buscando sus pantuflas y colocándose una bata para cubrirse del frío, salió de su cuarto hacia la sala. Afuera, detectó la figura de Zenki sentado en el sofá observando la ventana, ahora era un humano de nuevo pero en su rostro se notaba aquella mirada que tenía desde que el monte Onitori se desplomó y ella…

-Chiaki- él volteó a observarla de pie entre el pasillo de la sala y el comedor, sus facciones denotaban dolor y veía que comenzaba a llorar, se levantó y se dirigió a ella para abrazarla pero la miko dio varios pasos hacia atrás para que él no la tocara. –No voy hacerte daño…tranquila- ella se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz ronca y decaída así que permitió que la abrazara, en realidad era él quién necesitaba un abrazo que lo reconfortara.

Posó su cabeza en su pecho y él descansó su rostro en la suya, cerró sus ojos respirando su aroma de lavanda dejándose llevar por la sensación reconfortante que ella le transmitía. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-No lo sé, creo que aún estoy en shock, todo pasó tan rápido que...-

-Lo sé, yo también estoy así- ella podía escuchar latir su corazón, era un ritmo que adoraba pero se sentía culpable de estar con él luego de lo que ocurrió, es como si se estuviese aprovechando de la muerte de Chidouki para volver a estar junto a él y eso no estaba bien para ella.

-Zenki...-

-¿Huh?-

-¿Tú la amabas?-

-No tanto como a ti- Chiaki sintió como besaba su cabeza y luego su frente para después colocarse en la posición que estaba al comienzo.

-Debes guardarle luto. Era tu esposa de todas formas-

-Lo hice hace 1300 años. Ella ya se había ido para mí hace mucho tiempo-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué volviste con ella?-

-No lo sé. Creo que quería recuperar a mi familia pero al estar de nuevo con ella, puede sentir que ya no era como antes, no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera aprecio. Solo deseaba que los niños estuvieran vivos. Al menos eso me haría feliz-

"Sayaka tenía razón…" ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente apenas él hubo dicho esas palabras, en realidad estaba buscando rescatar lo poco que quedaba de su pasado lleno de dudas y al menos recuperó la parte que era más importante para él. –Chiaki quiero estar contigo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- ella se alejó un poco para observar su rostro, tenía ojeras y una barba incipiente comenzaba a nacer en su barbilla. Sus ojos tristes no dejaban de observarla y por ende quería sumergirse en ellos y dejarse envolver por su misticismo, ternura y pasión.

-Me siento solo…durante todos estos meses me he sentido así, entendí que era el mismo sentimiento que tenía desde que me hice shikigami y quería llenar ese vacío llamando la atención de todos, pero tú fuiste la única que lo ocupó por completo y necesito volver estar así…- lentamente sus rostros se acercaron hasta unirse en un tierno beso, el roce de labios lo hizo sentir el deseo de estar de nuevo juntos pero un grito peculiar los hizo detenerse.

-Creo que es hora de que conozcas a los dos nuevos integrantes de esta casa- él tomó su mano y la llevó a su habitación, al abrir la puerta, Chiaki observó a un bebé llorar y a un pequeño envuelto en sabanas dejando ver su diminuta cabeza blanca por fuera. Zenki se acercó aún con la miko tomados de la mano hasta donde estaba el chiquillo llorando. –Él es Kidou, es el último que tuve y ella es Kitsugu la penúltima y única niña de mis hijos-

La pequeña se despertó perezosamente ante los llantos de su hermano, luego de estirarse se volteó para seguir durmiendo pero se percató de la presencia de alguien conocido, despacio giró la cara y pudo notar quien era. Chiaki estaba quieta al lado de Zenki observando a los dos pequeños acostados en la cama, el bebé era un precioso niño de cabello rojo igual que su padre, en cambio la niña tenía el cabello blanco como el de su mamá y los ojos vinotintos de Zenki. -el…el niño creo que tiene hambre- al ver como se retorcía en la cama, un instinto peculiar se despertó en ella así que tomó al bebé entre sus manos. Mientras lo mecía delicadamente, le acercó uno de sus nudillos para ver si tenía hambre y en efecto, comenzó a succionarlo desesperadamente.

-Sí pero no se que darle, no come nada de lo que le doy-

-Yo sí, tengo hambre- la pequeña habló acercándose hasta Zenki jalándolo del pantalón, Chiaki no pudo evitar reírse al ver la misma expresión de su guerrero en su hija cuando pasaba hambre en Shikigami-sho.

-pásame un papel y lápiz, necesito anotarte lo que vas a comprar ahora-

-¿Comprar? ¿Ahora? ¿Ya?-

-Si Zenki, los niños tienen hambre y yo también, pero creo que no me va a dar chance de preparar la comida a esta hora así que tienes que ir a comprarla-

-pero-

-nada…toma, esto lo consigues en la farmacia, esto en el mercado y esto en el restaurant casero donde comemos que está cerca de aquí. De todas formas ahí esta anotado todo y si tienes dudas llámame- la miko le señalaba cada una de las instrucciones anotadas en el papel, Zenki no pudo negarse así que solo afirmó con la cabeza y salió en búsqueda del alimento de su nueva familia.

-¿Quién eres?- Chiaki volteó a ver a la niña que estaba sentada cerca de ella, no paraba de mirarla y notaba que estaba un poco asustada por la forma en que observaba la habitación.

-Hola me llamo Chiaki, soy…amiga de tu papá-

-Yo soy Kitsugu. ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Esta es mi casa, aquí vive tu papá también-

-ahhh- ella miraba hacia los lados intentando entender por qué esa casa era tan extraña. -¿Por qué mi papá es humano?-

-Lo que pasa es que nadie debe saber que tu papá es un demon-

-¿Por qué lo pueden casar y asesinar, verdad? A mis hermanos mayores los asesinaron los humanos por qué mamá y papá estaban haciendo cosas malas. Un señor de blanco nos salvó y nos dijo que debíamos dormir para que nadie nos viera- la sacerdotisa estaba impresionada por lo que escuchaba, esa niña pequeña hablaba con tanta soltura que no se percataba que estaba relatándole lo que había pasado con ellos.

-¿y sabes cómo se llama el señor de blanco, pequeña?-

-Ozono…Uzunu…Osaaa…algo así- ella deletreaba con sus dedos el nombre de su salvador que no recordaba muy bien pero Chiaki la entendía perfectamente, su ancestro fue el que salvó los dos últimos hijos de Zenki de una masacre.


End file.
